Forget Me Not
by Sanny
Summary: What will Jack remember?
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Forget Me Not

AUTHOR: Sanny

E-Mail: [Sanny_c24@hotmail.com][1]

STATUS: Complete

RATING: R

SPOILERS: Stargate Motion Picture, Children of the Gods, Cold Lazarus, A Matter of Time, The Nox, The Broca Divide, Beneath the Surface, Upgrades.

CONTENT WARNING: Drama, Hurt/comfort, Graphic medical situations, mention of torture, rape and sexual content.

DISCLAMER: I do not own SG-1, though I wish I had, this story is for enjoyment purposes only, no money was exchanged, the Stargate characters are owned by MGM, GEKKO and ShowTime, any other characters and the story belong to the author.

AUTHOR NOTES: Please read and review, reviews mean a lot to me so please don't be shy and leave one.

# ============================================

# Forget Me Not – Chapter one

Col. Jack O'Neill was the first to step through the wormhole on the other side of CheyenneMountain, onto P3X427; he looked around suspiciously and stepped down with his finger ready at his gun's trigger. Major Samantha Carter stepped through next taking the left side of the Colonel. It was very quiet on this planet, too quiet for Jack's liking; his gut feeling told him something was wrong. Teal'c was the third to enter, his staff weapon was at his side, his eyes searching the surroundings his face as hard and expressionless as ever, he as well felt that eerie feeling of something being wrong, but he was still calm and his staff was not drawn. The gate shut down and the only hum of a noise gone with it. 

Jack turned around and looked over to his 2IC and Teal'c.

"Do you guys have the same feeling I do?"

"I think so Sir"

"What feeling is that?" Teal'c's eyebrow shot up.

"Oh just that we should dial home right now"

"Yes Sir" said Carter immediately going for the DHD and starting the dial sequence. She was just entering the 4th symbol when she felt a throbbing burning pain to her left shoulder. She fell to her knees with a painful cry; Jack's gun was already firing at the general direction the attack was coming from and Teal'c drew his staff and started lying cover fire for Col. O'Neill as he tried reaching Major Carter's position. As he reached her she was entering the 6th symbol, he crouched next to her entering Earth's symbol himself and pressing the round circle in the middle of the DHD, he entered his SG-1 code on the GDO and supported Carter all the way to the steps of the stargate, Teal'c kept on covering his teammates standing next to the event horizon. On the last step to the stargate O'Neill fell forward taking Carter with him, she remained on her knees disoriented as Teal'c pulled her by her right hand through the shimmering circle of blue; he then bent forward grabbing what was left of Jack's vest and dragging him unceremoniously through. 

Once back on Earth the iris closed and the wormhole disengaged but not before several powerful blasts came through destroying half of the gate room with near misses to the people present. However the gate was not as lucky. 

"What is going on here?" shouted General Hammond from the control room before taking the stairs to the gate room. Dr. Fraiser had already been called and was on her way running, entering the gate room with the General, she saw Carter first and went toward her when she was pulled forcefully by Teal'c, that was when she saw Jack, and his injury registered in her mind, his back was completely exposed, the weapons used by whoever was on that planet evaporated his 3 layers of clothing as well as the skin on most of his back. The red blood and the black scorched skin emitted a horrifying smell, Janet didn't know where to begin. She felt her insides rising back through her throat and had to place her hand on her mouth to refrain from vomiting. Teal'c took charge for a second, picking Jack and lying him gently on the gurney face down, Janet's doctor mode kicked into action and she was yelling orders at the staff while pushing the gurney along towards the infirmary, Carter was being supported by another nurse trying to keep up with Janet and the speeding gurney, she realized now Jack's injuries were far more sever then hers were at that moment, she saw the gurney being pushed into the Infirmary's I.C.U and the doors closed shut.

Sitting in her infirmary bed, Sam could look at nothing but the clock on the wall, it's been almost 8 hours since she was treated and bandaged, and it's been well over 9 hours since Jack was wheeled into the O.R. 

Teal'c walked through the main door with General Hammond and Daniel in tow. Daniel had just arrived from PNW388 to retrieve a book he needed in order to help translate ancient hieroglyphs when the rest of SG-1 returned and the gate was rendered inoperable and was now shut-down for at least 2 weeks if not more. When they told him what happened he was overwhelmed. Sam looked at them, their eyes met.

"Do you know anything?" She asked the General as he shook his head "it's been almost 10 hours now, can't they tell us what's going on?"

"I'm sure when they get the chance they will Major" _at least he is still alive_ George thought to himself _or else Dr. Fraiser would have already told them_. They grabbed some chairs from the waiting area and set around Carter's bed in silence, every so often an eye would wonder towards the clock and every so often their eyes would meet but no one said a word. Over 14 hours have passed, it was 2am and they where still sitting around Carter's bed waiting, Sam was fidgeting uncomfortably and finally stood to her feet unsteadily trying not to move her slinged left side. At that moment Janet entered the room taking her cap off and whipping her sweaty brow she lifted her head meeting her friends and teammates gazes she stepped closer. 

"He's still alive" were her first words.

"Doctor, what is the extent of his injuries?" Hammond asked trying to mask the emotions surging within him, fears about a man he has come to feel as a father to, a mentor, a friend. 

Janet sighed and looked at each of her friends, Jack's friends and teammates. She sighed again "He stopped breathing so we had to intubate him. He lost most of his skin on his back, shoulders and upper arms. The blasts exact impact was to his mid upper spine, T1-T4. We tried to clean as much of the wound as we could. There has been a swelling of the brain. He's in a coma, and until the swelling goes down we won't be able to know if he comes out of it and if he does whether or not he will ever walk again". 

Sam's knees crumpled beneath her, hadn't Daniel been there to catch her she would have dropped to the floor. He helped her back to her bed and Janet gave her a sedative through her IV line, she was asleep within 2 minutes.

Daniel, Teal'c and General Hammond where still standing there not believing what they had just heard about their friend's condition. 

"Can't we get some outside help?" Asked Daniel, they all stared at him "like the healing power of the Nox" he elaborated. 

"The stargate will have to be repaired first, Doctor Jackson and that is going to take some time" said General Hammond. But still they all felt the glimmer of hope as they remembered the Nox.

"He's in Intensive Care now, no one allowed in and the staff goes in protected to prevent infection. There's nothing more you can do here, Sir, Daniel, Teal'c, you should all go get some sleep" Janet said to all of them, they each went their separate ways their own thoughts disconcerting them, Sam was sleeping. 

Janet went to her office; she picked up the extension and dialed. When the nurse answered she told her to call her at her office if there is any change in Colonel O'Neill's condition, any change at all she specified, she put the phone back in its cradle and settled in her chair closing her eyes, the time was 3:12am.

Janet jumped at the ringing of her phone with a startle, it seemed to her as if she had just closed her eyes a minute ago, as she answered the phone she glanced at her watch it was 3:54am, _she had been sleeping for 40 minutes?_ "Yes!?" she answered awake and alert.

"Doctor Fraiser you are urgently needed at the I.C.U." she was already out the door, she put on the sterile gown, gloves, cap, mask and shoe-covers in record time and was in the room within one minute.

"...He's crashing doctor"

"Turn him over on my mark, 1...2...3, give me the pedals, and give him 2 mg Epi. IV push, turn the defibrillator to 200 joules... clear..." his body jerked as the electrical shock was administered, 

"No pulse" the nurse called out. Janet's hands were shaking but she still called out 

"300 clear", his body jerked again as the monitor still showed flat line, 

"Still no pulse" the nurse called out

"360 clear, again clear, again clear..."

"We have a rhythm on him", the nurse called, a sigh living her throat. 

"Good" Janet heaved out a sigh she did not know she was holding, she watched Jack's chest rise and fall in the rhythm the machine was breathing for him. His heart rate stabilized, they turned him over again and Janet examined the burns, she could not believe within this damaged body lay a close friend fighting for his life. She set by his side and let her gloved fingers touch and hold his left hand. She closed her eyes in a silent prayer, and when she re-opened them she looked at his profile. His eyes where closed, the endo-tracheal tube jammed between his partly open lips, the machine breathing for him. Even now, even like this his face expressed his strength and courage, he was the strongest man she has ever known and staring at him even in the condition he was in made her heart skip a bit. She looked at her watch it was 6:47, she straitened her gown and before exiting through the I.C.U doors took another look at her friend and then stepped out.

"Hey Sam, good morning, how are you feeling today?" she said as cheerfully as she possibly could.

"How is he?"

"I asked how you are Sam" Janet was trying to avoid Sam's questions about Jack. 

"I want to know how Jack is doing" Sam was persistent and Janet contemplated telling Sam the truth, in her fragile state both physically and mentally she wasn't sure she could handle it, a few seconds passed when she finally whispered to Sam. 

"We nearly lost him" her voice barely audible, Sam started shaking 

"I have to see him Janet you have to let me in to see him" Janet's slight nod was barely visible. She made Sam sit in a wheelchair and covered her with a sterile gown slipping only her right hand through the sleeve; she put her mask for her and a sterile glove on her right hand. She wheeled her into the I.C.U and `parked` her chair by Col. O'Neill's left side of the bed, leaving Sam to be alone with him.

"Jack, I'm here" she whispered taking a hold of his hand, the same hand that Janet has been holding half the night "you're going to be OK, you have to be OK. I know what you will say after you hear me but screw the regs. Jack you have to know that I can't live without you anymore. You have to be strong and beat this, you have to wake up so I can tell you how I feel for you, so you can look at me when I tell you I love you, please Jack stay strong, I need you so much..." her voice trailed off. 

30 minutes have passed when Janet re-entered the room and forcefully extricated Sam's hand away from Jack and out the door with a loud protest. When the doors closed again Janet went over to Jack's side, she looked over his chart, at the surrounding monitors and at his comatose figure, and her eyes glistened with tears when she looked over his injured back. 

Two hours later she was looking over the CT scan that was just done. At that moment General Hammond knocked on her opened office door, as she looked up at him he could see the shimmering of unshed tears wanting to let go.

"What is it?" He asked, "What's wrong?" she looked at the film in her hand 

"I don't know if Col. O'Neill is going to make it, Sir, I think he's dying"

"He's a strong man, he can make it"

"No Sir, as strong as we all know he is, he is loosing this battle by the minute, the CT Scan shows a lot of swelling, and that causes very high pressure to build up in the brain".

"Isn't it possible to relieve the pressure some how?"

"Yes Sir, but, that means brain surgery, maybe we should get to the Nox first and not risk further brain damage to Col. O'Neill"

"No but's doctor, it will be some time before the gate is back on line, so meanwhile you have to do anything you can to keep him alive, if this surgery is the only thing that will relieve this pressure build-up you have to do it… I can't really make that an order since I am not a doctor, doctor, but please anything you can do"

"Yes Sir". Janet bowed her head as General Hammond left the room.

Standing in the operating room with a drill in her shaking hand, Janet glanced up to see her co-workers, similarly dressed in sterile gowns and gloves, only their eyes visible from under the face mask. She looked down at her unconscious patient, she tried to get the drill aligned with the back of Jack's scull where they had shaved his hair but she couldn't, her hands were shaking too hard.

"I can't.... I can't. Dr. Warner, please take over for me". David with surprise in his eyes said nothing he approached and took the drill from her hands, she stepped back and with the first sound of the drill powering up, lost it completely and left the room tears running down her face, her entire body convulsing from her crying. Outside she literally ran into Teal'c who was standing guard outside the O.R. He caught her and surrounded her with a worm-comforting hug. His arms wrapped around her small figure, she suddenly felt worm and protected. She could feel her heart racing as well as he's steadily beating, it calmed her down a bit, they stood not moving for a few minutes until she felt strong enough to push herself away from him and look into his eyes, no thanks were necessary.

The surgery took about 4 hours. Janet entered the I.C.U just as they wheeled Jack from the O.R. his head was bandaged and a small tube was coming out of the center of it. She knew the procedure that was done she has even done it herself several times in her medical career but she just couldn't bring herself to drill a hole in her friend's head. She looked at his still figure, the machine breathing for him, the sterile bandages covering his back. His heart rate was a bit slower then it should be, she concentrated on the slow beeps coming from the monitor, it remained steady, she turned to the nurse on duty.

"Sergeant Teems, if his heart rate drops blow 50 call me at once"

"Yes ma'am". Janet went to her office and slouched down into her chair, she was tired, exhausted actually, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes; a soft knock was heard on her office door. 

"Yes", Sam looked inside. 

"Can we talk, Janet?"

"Sure Sam, come in" 

"How is Jack doing?" She asked as she closed the door behind her and set opposite her friend 

"Stable at the moment and the pressure has been reduced slightly after the surgery". 

"Janet, is he going to make it?" her voice trembling as she asked. 

"I don't know Sam, I really don't know, he's hurt very badly"

"Do you think he has a chance?"

"He's a very strong man, Sam, there's always a chance, all he has to do is hang in there until we get the gate working again and try to contact the Nox" she rounded her desk and pulled Sam into a warm embrace, she whispered in her ear 

"I love him too, Sam, I'll do my best to keep him alive"

"Yeah, I know" Sam whispered back her right arm wrapping Janet's shoulders. They stood there holding each other for a moment when they suddenly felt too awkward and pushed away from each other; Sam smiled weakly and stepped out. 

As she reached her bed Daniel walked in 

"Hi Sam how are you doing?"

"Better Daniel, thanks"

"You know the General ordered 427 removed from the dial up computer"

"He did?"

"Yeah he says he will not jeopardize any more SG teams out there. I just wanted you to know. Anyway how's your hand?

"It's OK I guess, Janet thinks I might need skin grafts, but it's not definite yet and if we ever get through to the Nox..."

"And how is Jack doing?"

"Not too good, but he has been hanging in there almost two days, I just hope he's strong enough to hang on until we reactivate the gate". Daniel nodded he had nothing to say, he heard about the extent of Jack's injury, it sounded horrifying to him. He stayed a while with Sam to keep her company not saying very much but just being there, later he left to allow her to get some rest. 

She was in her bed wide-awake, her tray of food un-touched by her bed. It was 21:00 when she decided she had had enough of lying aimlessly in her bed, she got up and on her way to the I.C.U. grabbed a sterile gown, mask and glove, and she carefully put them on covering her left side without using the sleeve. 

She entered the room and walked towards Jack's bed sitting next to him. There was barely a Jack visible, his closed eyelids, his parted lips, his nose and his hands where the only recognizable parts to Jack. Sam entangled her fingers with his and bent towards him to kiss the back of his hand and then his semi-exposed cheek. When she awoke she realized it was the middle of the night, there appeared to be no change in Jack's condition, his heart rate was a bit faster then before. She rose up kissing his hand again before un-tangling her fingers from him. She stepped back to the main infirmary and climbed into her bed again, it was 02:35am. So here she was **again**, wide-awake **again**, the place was quite and dark. Images of Jack floated through her mind. Missions, jokes, sarcasm, and talks they had as a team and just the two of them. She remembered the time on P3R118 where they had their memories stamped and worked the ice mine, she remembered she felt so safe in Jonah's arms, even given the situation, she wanted to kiss him that night and she had the feeling he did too. Now she kind of regretted they hadn't. 

She remembered the time they where afflicted with that primal histamine disease and the kiss she gave him. She was trying to remember every moment she has ever had with Jack since the first day they met. She wanted to remember everything, in case he, _no I will not think that, I will not think about the worst outcome, I will pray for the best one_, she finally drifted off to sleep.

It was day brake when she opened her eyes once again to hushed muffled noises; she tried to listen to figure out where the noise was coming from when she realized it was voices from within the I.C.U. And that they probably were not as hushed as she first thought they were. She crossed her right hand's fingers silently praying, "don't let him die. Please, please let Jack live, bring him back for me, I will do anything for him. If I could I would give my life to save his, please give me the chance to tell him how much I love him" 

Tears were running down her cheeks when Daniel opened the door to see her disheveled appearance.

"What's wrong?" She shook her head finally letting out a soft whisper 

"I don't know" her eyes looked toward the I.C.U., Daniel walked over to the closed doors trying to listen to what was happening, he gave up after 10 minutes and returned to sit with Sam, hold her hand and silently pray.

They sat like that for what seemed like an eternity, it was an hour later that Janet emerged from that room; she knew they would be there, waiting for her to tell them what happened. She wasn't sure she could master the strength to tell them after slaving to bring him back for over an hour, she inhaled a deep breath and pushed the doors open, immediately all eyes where upon her. She said it to all of them, but, her eyes where fixed on Sam.

"He crashed again...We got him back but he was flat line for too long, if he ever regains consciousness I'm afraid he will probably have severe brain damage". General Hammond's eyes blinked several times, he wanted to weep openly but managed to blink the tears away as he turned around and went to his office, and as soon as the door was safely closed behind him the tears came running.

Back in the infirmary Teal'c had the same expression as always his jaw muscles rippling and his eyes moving from side to side, his friend's could tell that he was in turmoil as the rest of them. Daniel's hand squeezed Sam's as he bravely held back his tears. Suddenly Sam straitening up in her bed, stronger than all of them, she stood to her feet walking with her head held high to the Intensive Care entrance and before entering turned to look at her friend's.

"He's not dead yet!" She said before walking in and sitting next to Jack lacing her fingers with his, she leaned near him and whispered something into his ear; Janet standing by the door couldn't hear her. 

"I will not leave you again Jack, I promise" she didn't know why but she had the feeling that her being there next to him made the difference. Her holding his hand kept him alive somehow, and each time she left the room he would crash, _no more _she thought to herself _never again_. 

It was nearing 21:00 when Janet walked in.

"Sam, you need to rest, you have been sitting here all day, please let's go to your bed"

"No" came a firm quiet answer. 

"Sam please, you need to heal too, you need your rest"

"I said no Janet, I will not leave this room again as long as Jack is in here, there is just no way and nothing you say will talk me out of it, so don't even try". Janet heaved a sigh, she heard the determination in her friend's voice, and she saw it in her eyes, she knew there was no way to persuade her, so she reluctantly stepped out alone. Amazingly Jack's lab results have been getting better since this morning, but she couldn't believe it was simply Sam sitting there that was doing that.

Sam stayed by Jack's bedside for two days stepping out only to clean herself a bit, have her bandages changed and use the bathroom, all in all she was never away from him longer than 10 minutes, he has been stable the whole time and his lab results were indeed getting better.

It was the morning of the sixth day since their ordeal on P3X427; Sam was at her usual place sitting on the same uncomfortable chair she has been the last 4 days. Holding Jack's hand, stroking his fingers, whispering into his ear, "secrets" she told Janet when she asked her what were the things she was telling him, she never said any more than that and Janet felt it was neither the time nor place to ask further.

Janet was examining Jack's IV line and the tube relieving the excess pressure in his brain, it had been steadily decreasing these last three days and now it was nearly empty meaning there was no excess pressure during the night.

"Janet" Sam's urgent whisper came 

"What?" she felt a slight panic squeeze her heart. 

"Look, his eyes" Janet stepped closer standing by Sam's chair and observed Jack's eyes intently, his eyelids fluttered slightly, she turned to Sam disappointedly 

"Sam, its only reflexes I'm sorry"

"No Janet, see that was the third time he has done that". They waited again and surprise struck them when his eyes fluttered open for a brief second, Sam and Janet grabbed each other's hand watching his face in anticipation. It took 15 nerve wrecking minutes before his eyes opened again, now they stayed open for longer before closing again and it was another 7 minutes before he tried to open his eyes again, he seemed to be very confused with his surroundings and closed his eyes yet again. Janet observed that he was able to breathe on his own now and turned the respirator off, moving the heavy machinery to the corner. Sam now had enough room, she pushed her chair back and crouched on the floor her eyes fixed on Jack's, waiting for him to open them again. It took a while but he finally did. His eyes as blurry as he must have seen everything for the first time in a while fixed on Sam's face as hers broke into a full-fledged smile. 

"You're going to be OK Sweetie" she said not caring that Janet was in the room hearing that. Janet bent to be at eye level with Jack he followed with his eyes to look at her and then returned to stare at Sam. 

"Do you know who we are?" she asked, there was no response "do you know where you are?" nothing, he gave them no indication of even comprehending their language, he simply stared back at Sam no other expression on his face. 20 minutes later Janet removed his endo-tracheal tube, he was breathing on his own and had oxygen saturation of 96%. Janet looked at him again "can you speak?" there was still no response both Janet's and Sam's faces fell with worry and sadness, a little sarcasm from Jack at this moment would have been like music to their ears. He tried to move, 

"Don't move Jack" Janet pushed at him gently to stop him from moving"there is a drain in your head to relieve pressure and you cannot move" he didn't seem to understand her but at least he stopped moving for the time being. She checked the drain again and called Doctor Warner. He arrived within 10 minutes, checked on Jack's drain and nodded his head. Janet approached Jack a syringe at hand she was speaking to him but he didn't seem to understand. "Jack I'm going to give you a sedative so you can sleep and take you to the O.R. to remove the drain in your head" his eyes still fixes on Sam who was sitting on the floor holding his hand, she smiled and nodded. As the sedative Janet injected into his IV took effect, his eyes started to flutter and then finally closed. Within 40 minutes he was in the O.R. again and the drain was removed, his head was bandaged and he was wheeled back to his room, 10 minutes later Sam was there again, sitting by his side, stroking his cheek. 

Sam sat by Jack's side the entire time, never leaving. 9 hours have gone by when she decided to speak out.

"Sgt. Teems?"She called the nurse on duty, 

"Yes ma'am?"

"Will you please call Doctor Fraiser in?"

"Is there anything I can help you with ma'am?"

"No, just call Dr. Fraiser"

"Yes ma'am" she disappeared in the next room, five minutes later Janet walked in 

"Sam? Is everything all right?"

"I don't know Janet you tell me, it's been over 9 hours since Jack was brought back from the O.R. is it normal that he hasn't woken up yet?" Janet looked over his chart and monitors; she started walking towards the next room her eyes still examining the chart while she mumbled to Sam 

"I'll be right back", as she went in the next room she approached the nurse.

"Marisa? Hasn't col. O'Neill woken up since this morning?"

"No ma'am, not since he came back from surgery"

"Why haven't you called me to check up on him?"

"He was stable, he is stable I didn't know I was supposed to call you if he didn't wake up, maybe he was given long term sedation?" she suggested.

"No, I checked the O.R. chart; all sedatives had a maximum effect of 2 hours". Marisa shrugged her shoulders and Janet went back into Jack's room. 

"Sam, I need to examine Jack for a minute, will you wait outside for me?" Sam nodded silently and stepped out. 

Janet shone a penlight into Jack's eyes; she checked the drain area and changed the bandage. Then she looked at his back, the treatment they where giving him seemed to help a bit, he's back was still scorched beyond recognition, but the edges of the wound seemed to be rejuvenating a little skin, _he will need skin grafts_ she thought to herself. "But you have to be awake for us to do that Jack" she whispered to him "please don't take too long, come back to us soon". She stepped out to find Sam standing restlessly behind the closed doors.

"Well?" she asked impatiently "what's wrong?"

"His in a coma Sam"

"I thought he came out of his coma?" She was confused, 

"He's in a coma again, probably slipped into it a short while after the surgery, all we can do is monitor his condition and pray". Sam nodded and opened the door to reclaim her space next to Jack, she felt Janet's reassuring squeeze to her upper right arm, and bowed her head slightly, reminding Janet of Teal'c's posture she went inside.

"Jack, please wake up, I love you" she kept on whispering to him. In hindsight she knew she fell in love with him the moment she saw him. True while they were arguing about her abilities or anything else that she was capable of doing including arm wrestle him, she thought he was a pompous, arrogant, sexiest fool but there was a second track of heart (mind) saying things like handsome, gorgeous, beautiful, sexy man. She laughed quietly to herself at the memory of their first encounter. Her memory brought her to the closest time they came to reveal their affection to each other; she couldn't believe they were both lying without even knowing it. Well more like concealing their emotions, it was a good thing she thought about it or they would have been sedated indefinitely as zay-tarc's.

Sam took hold of Jack's hand again and interlocked her fingers with his, she kissed his cheek, and laid her head next to his, she felt his breath on her lips, she couldn't resist and she pressed her lips softly to his. She fell asleep like that and as uncomfortable as it was she slept for quit a few hours before waking to a silent whisper. She opened her eyes but it was too dark to see, she realized night had fallen and the lights where out except for the emergency light by the door. It took her a few minutes to get her bearings as she heard that whisper again, what was it saying? "Where am I?" her eyes adapted to the low illumination in the room and she realized there was no one there but herself and Jack lying in the bed. _Who is whispering? _She thought _could it have been a dream? But no now I'm awake and there it is again_ she turned the light on above Jack's bed, his eyes where closed, no, his eyes are open "Jack?" she bent to take a closer look at him. 

"Where am I?" he whispered again to Sam's overjoyed leaping heart. 

"How are you feeling Sleepyhead?" she sat up in her chair looking at him

"Like a truck is parked on my back and it won't drive off" came a very long tiring sentence, he closed his eyes to concentrate on catching his breath, it took a few long minutes before he opened them again, to Sam's delight. 

"Are you OK?" she asked again as Jack nodded slightly, still too tired to talk again

"Who are you?" He asked before falling asleep.

TBC

   [1]: mailto:Sanny_c24@hotmail.com



	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Forget Me Not

AUTHOR: Sanny

E-Mail: Sanny_c24@hotmail.com

STATUS: Complete

RATING: R

SPOILERS: Stargate Motion Picture, Children of the Gods, Cold Lazarus, A Matter of Time, The Nox, The Broca Divide, Beneath the Surface, Upgrades.

CONTENT WARNING: Drama, Hurt/comfort, Graphic medical situations, mention of torture, rape and sexual content.

DISCLAMER: I do not own SG-1, though I wish I had, this story is for enjoyment purposes only, no money was exchanged, the Stargate characters are owned by MGM, GEKKO and ShowTime, any other characters and the story belong to the author.

AUTHOR NOTES: Please read and review, reviews mean a lot to me so please don't be shy and leave one.

Forget Me Not – Chapter two

"Who are you?" He asked before falling asleep.

Sam froze in her spot. As soon as she was sure he was asleep again she slipped out of the room and went straight to Janet's office. Her bet that she'd find her in her office was correct she entered the room a bit too loudly and made her doctor friend jump from her chair as if a snake had bit her, poor thing was asleep too.

"Sam? Is everything all right?"

"No it's not Janet, Jack woke up just now"

"That's great" Janet rose from her chair again to go see for herself when Sam grabbed her arm tight.

"He doesn't know who I am Janet" the tears rolled down her face "he doesn't know who I am" she repeated silently as her friend wrapped her arms carefully around her for a soothing hug.

"Now Sam?" Janet mastered her most motherly yet authoritic voice "I will go check up on Jack as well as the fact that the nurses need to treat him, so in the next 2 hours his room is off limits. I want you to go take a shower, refresh a bit, **eat** and I do not want to see you here before 08:30 is that clear?"

"Yes Dr. ma'am" Sam saluted in mock to her friend and while drying her tears she stepped out.

"Good morning Jack, how are you feeling?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Doctor Janet Fraiser, I'm your friend"

"Well then Doc, you tell me how I am"

"Let's see, can you move your head from side to side?" he did twice and then returned to face her once again "good, can you wiggle your fingers for me?" he moved his fingers, very slight movement it seemed he had no strength to grasp anything. "Now Jack I want you to please wiggle your toes for me". She went to the foot of the bed and uncovered his feet from under the blanket "OK Jack wiggle your toes now" she waited about a minute seeing no movement, when she wanted to ask him to do it again she heard him calling 

"Doctor? Did I move them?" she didn't answer "Doc, I didn't feel anything, did I move them?" she bent next to him and took hold of his hand.

"No you didn't Jack, I'm sorry". He started crying. Janet has never seen this strong man cry before she even heard stories that he didn't cry when his son Charlie died, but she didn't believe that story. Jack was a man that was so kind, caring and loving that she didn't believe it, and now seeing him cry shamelessly she knew she was right in not believing the story. She wanted to take him in her arms and embrace him but all she could do was hold his hand and press her cheek to his, he cried a few more minutes before he gathered himself. 

"It's not fair, I don't know who you are or where I am, I don't even know who **I am **except that you all keep calling me Jack, and now you tell me I can't move my legs…is it permanent?"

"I don't know Jack we'll have to wait and see, but don't forget…"

"Don't forget? I don't remember anything lady, please if you can't fix me, kill me, I don't want to live like this"

"Yes you do want to live Jack or you wouldn't have been fighting the way you have, just keep up the courage and work with me, OK?" he simply nodded afraid to speak words in case tears start rolling back. Two nurses entered the room and Janet left with a reassuring squeeze to his hand.

Janet knocked on General Hammond's door and waited, "enter" she heard his voice from within and opened the door peering inside, the General was reviewing an enormous amount of paperwork and debriefings, he looked up to see her closing the door behind her. "Yes doctor, what can I do for you?" he looked at her gesturing the chair in front of him; she sat down and looked him in the eye.

"Col. O'Neill is awake, Sir"

"That's great" he jumped from his chair but her raised hand made him fall back into it watching her intently as he heard her next words, 

"He can talk Sir and it doesn't appear that he has suffered brain damage amazingly, but he has no memory at all of us or of himself" she paused to let this bit of news sink in before she continued with the rest of the bad news, "it also appears Sir that he may not be able to w..al..k ag..g..gain" she stuttered saying these terrible words to her commander. There was silence for a while before she heard him ask in a voice so low that she had to strain to hear him.

"Can you do anything to help him?"

"I don't think so Sir, not to the extent of him walking again". General Hammond sighed deeply "but", he raised his eyebrow at her "what about the Nox Sir, has there been any progress in fixing the stargate?"

"Maybe today, but, Since Colonel O'Neill has no memory, don't say anything to him or to Major Carter. I don't want them disappointed if we can't reach the Nox". Now Janet raised her eyebrow "Yes, I know she's in love with him and I know he was in love with her before this ordeal happened. I may be old Doctor but I'm not blind" she smiled and nodded rising to her feet she saluted her commander before exiting his office.

General Hammond lifted his phone ordering the officer on the other end to call Dr. Jackson to his office. 15 minutes later Daniel was sitting in the chair Janet vacated whipping his glasses clean with a small cloth 

"Dr Jackson, do you know how Colonel O'Neill is doing today?"

"No Sir, I haven't been in to see him today, not that they let me in to actually see him, yesterday he was still in a coma"

"Well he woke up early this morning" Daniel's heart skipped with excitement but he did not move sensing there was more to be said, he waited. 

"He doesn't remember anything and he will probably never walk again" he blurted the words out as fast as he could, leaving Daniel to try to grasp the things he heard, he was still quiet. 

"I called you in here to ask you if you would volunteer to step through the stargate and talk to the Nox, that is when we get the gate working again", Daniel stood to his feet nodding at the General.

"I will be ready whenever the gate is operational General" he left the room and within the most intensive two hours of work since everything happened the gate was working and Daniel was back on the Nox planet with Teal'c as his cover. 

They stepped through the green surroundings; everything was as it has been the first time they stepped through, Daniel stepped down the stairs and started calling out to Lia and Anteus, after about 10 minutes of yelling out their friends' name Lia appeared before him as if from nowhere.

"Greetings Daniel, Teal'c, what is so urgent?"

"Greetings Lia, please we need your help"

"You do not wish us to fight, Daniel?"

"No…of course not, Lia we know you do not fight, we would never ask you to, but you can heal, you healed all of us once", Lia bowed her head in agreement.

"Jack ... Col. O'Neill is hurt badly, please will you heal him?"

"Daniel, you know I cannot heal alone"

"I know, you can bring as many people as you need Lia"

"No Daniel, we need to be here, you will need to bring Col. O'Neill here"

"I don't know if he can be moved" Daniel hunched his head and back, there was a moment of silence before he spoke again "I will have to return home to ask"

"We will be here upon your return Daniel; you will only need to call my name as you have before"

"Thank you Lia" she bowed her head again and vanished, Daniel dialed Earth's coordinates and stepped through followed by Teal'c.

General Hammond was waiting at the base of the ramp when Daniel and Teal'c returned. 

"Where you successful Dr. Jackson?" he asked impatiently 

"Yes General, Lia and her friends will heal Jack, but, we need to bring him there, do you think he is stable enough to be moved? To gate travel?"

"We will have to ask Dr. Fraiser, but I doubt we have alternatives to choose from".

The briefing room was occupied with people and noises of talking when General Hammond silenced everyone and gave Daniel the opportunity to talk.

"I went to see Lia" he started 

"The Nox?" Sam asked 

"Yes, they are waiting for us to bring Jack to their planet where they can try to heal him" everyone was quiet General Hammond looked around the table stopping to stare at both Doctors as he asked 

"What we need to know doctors is he stable enough to be moved?" Janet looked at David as he looked back at her. 

"At the moment he is stable Sir" David answered as Janet added in a low voice 

"They where able to bring back SG-1 once, back from the dead, they will be able to help if he crashes, won't they?"

"Be ready to depart in two hours" the General finished dismissing everyone. Sam rose to her feet and left the briefing room hastily, back to the I.C.U. 

"Jack?" Sam went into his room; she got down on her knees to be at his level and looked into his eyes 

"Sss…aaa…mmm" he whispered quietly. 

"We have good news Jack we are going to take you where you can be healed, Jack? What's wrong? Are you feeling OK?" his eyes closed and he didn't answer. 

"Janet, Janet?" she screamed for her friend from the top of her lungs as the doctor stepped through the door and immediately went to check what was wrong with Jack.

"He slipped into a coma again. Sam, there's too much pressure; it's either O.R. now or Nox now". She called two nurses and Dr. Warner, get him ready now David, take him straight to the Gate room" she picked up the phone "General Hammond, we have to take Col. O'Neill to the Nox right now or he will die"

"Go ahead doctor" the General said already leaving his office and going down the stairs to the control room 

"Dial the Nox world right now" he ordered, as the chevrons locked one by one he could feel his heart racing. 

The gurney with Jack came into the embarkation room. Jack was being kept alive with artificial resuscitation by Dr. Warner, the rest of SG-1 right behind him and Dr. Fraiser the last to enter just as the seventh chevron was locked and the wormhole was established, Dr. Warner and the two nurses stayed behind as the rest vanished into the circle. 

"Lia, Lia" Daniel screamed her name, as she appeared with three Other Nox before them; they stepped towards Jack while the others stepped back watching in amazement at the scene. Lia and the others lifted their hands above Jacks still body as they started to faze in and out of view, it was 10 minutes of grueling nerve wrecking silent expectations when the Nox stopped and Lia stepped towards the waiting people. 

"It will be a while before he wakes, we will take him to rest now, come, come" she gestured for all to follow her; they did so in absolute silence, each submerged in their own thoughts.

They arrived at the makeshift village within 25 minutes, Jack was placed in a hut on a soft bed of leaves, and the rest where invited to come with Lia and the others to eat.

"Lia? Is it possible for me to remain here?" Sam asked her in a low voice as they where exiting the hut 

"Your feelings for Col. O'Neill have grown since we last met"

"They where there all the time, I was just trying to hide them before, for all kinds of reasons, but since this happened…" she didn't finish but Lia understood as she bowed her head. 

"You are hurt as well" she observed

"Not to bad"

"We will heal you" Lia said as they arrived at the tree trunk used as a table with various fruits for them. 

After they all had something to eat Lia signaled for Sam to come with them. She was laid on a soft bed as she saw the Nox raising their hands mere inches above her body. She felt her eyes growing heavy and closing regardless of her efforts to keep them open. When she managed to re-open her eyes she found herself in a small-darkened hut similar to the one they placed Jack in. She slowly tried to move her left shoulder, it didn't hurt anymore, and she gently wiggled her fingers then moved her elbow. She set up in her bed of leaves touching her left shoulder with her right hand; there was nothing there except healthy skin. She turned to the right to stand up and then she saw him, Jack was laid on a similar bed of leaves elevated from the ground, he was lying on his stomach and his eyes where closed. 

Sam stepped closer and lifted some of the bandages that where covering Jack's back, there it was his back as it has been before they stepped onto P3X427 almost two weeks ago. Healthy skin and no apparent physical injury she felt for a pulse, it was slow and steady. She bent down and kissed his cheek, then bent further down and placed her lips to his in the softest way. She felt him moving under her lips and opened her eyes to stare at his as he instinctively pulled back as far as he could from his position lying on his stomach.

"What, what?" he murmured confused.

"I'm sorry Sir, I couldn't help myself when I saw you were healed" Sam thought his response might be the fact that the military regulations forbade fraternization between them.

"Where am I, who are you?" he asked confusion and actual fear in his eyes and voice as he looked around the primitively looking hut.

"Janet? Lia? Come here, there's something wrong with Jack" they all came running inside stopping at the entrance amazed at seeing Jack huddled in the far corner genuine fear in his eyes, being cornered as an animal by vicious predators.

"Don't hurt me, please?" he pleaded raising his hands in defense. 

"Janet? What's wrong with him?"

"We are not going to hurt you Jack; we are all your friends here. I'm Janet, I'm a doctor. Will you let me near you?". She stepped toward him with her hands stretched forward, he lined against the wall but nodded his head slightly, and Janet came near and looked in his eyes with her penlight "do you recognize any of the people you see here?"

"No"

"We brought you here to make you better, you where seriously hurt Jack, do you remember that?"

"No" he looked so confused like a lost child looking franticly for his mother.

"We are all, your friend's here, Jack, this is Sam, Daniel, and Lia" she pointed each of the ones standing within the hut.

"Are you hungry Jack?" he contemplated the idea for a few seconds before nodding. "Go with Sam and Daniel outside, there is plenty for you to eat, OK?" he shook his head. 

"Don't be afraid, we are your friends Jack, we will never hurt you". Sam said softly reaching her hand for his. He hesitated but finally took her hand in his and with her stepped out squinting at the sun that greeted him outside. They walked hand in hand the few yards to the tree trunk. Sam picked a beautiful peach looking fruit, she took a sniff of the succulent looking fruit and handed it to Jack, he took it from her hand looking at it and examining it before taking a small bite. It was good, sweet; he took a larger bite, the juice smearing his chin making him look like a little boy all messy and happy. Sam re-introduced Teal'c and Anteus while they sat and ate more fruits.

"I do not understand, we have never encountered lose of memory after healing" Lia was baffled 

"He lost his memory before, but why wasn't it cured with the rest of him?" Janet answered and asked, 

"We healed him physically, but we do not heal the mind" Lia said as Janet sighed 

"OK Lia, thank you for healing him, now if we can just heal his mind"

"You are welcome to stay with us as long as you need"

"Thank you Lia but if Jack has amnesia familiar surroundings are the best thing for him"

"What is amnesia?"

"It's usually a temporary lose of memory, I just hope it is only temporary" the Nox nodded in understanding as they stepped out and walked towards the clearing. An hour later they where headed towards the stargate. 

"Where are we going?" Jack asked not afraid anymore but still holding on to Sam's hand just in case, 

"We are going home" Sam answered 

"Home?" Jack contemplated that word "what's that?"

"It's where we all live, and where your friends are waiting for you" Sam smiled at him, as they approached the enormous ring, Jack took two steppes back 

"What is that?"

"That is the way home Jack"

"Don't be afraid, it's cool" said Daniel using one of Jack's favorite words 

"Cool" he repeated his eyes growing bigger as the giant wave of look-alike water came toward them and then retreated leaving a shimmering pool of standing water "Don't worry Jack everything is going to be all right" Sam and Daniel on each side of Jack stepped through followed by Teal'c and Janet. They thanked the Nox again before stepping through, and then they where gone.

Back on Earth, General Hammond greeted them, a smile broke on his face as he saw a standing, walking perfectly healthy Col. O'Neill, when he saw Sam and Daniel's faces bewildered his smile faded away.

"Good to have you back Col. O'Neill"

"Who are you?" Jack asked still holding Sam's hand refusing to let go. 

"What is going on?" the General's face-hardened in confusion. 

"We don't know Sir, Dr. Fraiser thinks it's some sort of amnesia" as she said the words Janet and Teal'c stepped on the ramp and walked down 

"Doctor?" Hammond asked 

"I don't know yet Sir, we need to take some tests and see, I hope it's only temporary", 

"Very well" he sighed somewhat disappointed "OK keep me posted" he turned on his heels and went back to his office. 

"Come on Jack let's go" Janet said 

"Is Sam coming too?" the two women exchanged glances 

"Yes, Sam is coming too" the three of them walked to the infirmary, Jack still refusing to release Sam's hand from his own. Each person they encountered on their way tried to greet Col. O'Neill and was quietly signaled to say nothing while the threesome kept on going.

The CT scan reveled nothing; the blood tests showed everything was fine and the EEG although erratic was fine. 

"What did you find doctor?" General Hammond asked in the debriefing. 

"There's nothing wrong with him, physically anyway, there's nothing that can explain this, we simply have to wait, give him some time to recover. Usually amnesia is temporary, and with the trauma his body went through, it is understandable"

"Why didn't the Nox heal this too?"

"They said they could only heal the physical"

"Very well, that will be all, dismissed" all present in the debriefing stood up and started leaving "Dr Fraiser" the General called her back; she remained as everyone else left the room "Doctor, should I start any action towards honorary dismissal?"

"No Sir, please, let's just see what happens; just put SG-1 on stand down"

"That won't be necessary Doctor; I'll put a temporary replacement commander on SG-1"

"No Sir, not unless you're prepared to replace Major Carter as well"

"Why's that? I thought the Nox healed her"

"They did Sir, Col. O'Neill has formed an attachment to her, as a son to a mother or protector, we can't separate them without causing emotional damage to Jack, oh sorry, Col. O'Neill"

"Very well Doctor, SG-1 on stand down till further notice"

"Thank you Sir" she left him alone.

"Good morning Jack" Janet entered his room, It was 09:00 and he was sitting at his table looking through a photo album, he did not acknowledge she was in the room so she stepped closer and looked over his shoulder. The album was open and a picture of Charlie stared at them, she looked at Jack, there were tears running down his cheeks and his fingers where caressing Charlie's face, staring, smiling at them from the picture.

"Jack? Do you know who this is?"

"Dead" he answered his voice trembling. 

"Do you know his name?" Janet continued to investigate 

"Cha…Char…lie" he finally said as he swung his chair around and wrapped his arms around her, crying.  

"It's OK Jack, everything is going to be OK" she whispered into his ear as Sam walked in the door stopping dead in her tracks as the image registered in her mind. With a nod and a question in her eyes she asked Janet what was going on. Janet's signal was to wait as she gently pushed away from Jack 

"Go wash your face, Jack, then we'll start working on that memory of yours" he did as she asked without saying a word. "He was looking at pictures, he saw Charlie, and he remembered his name and the fact that he was no longer alive"

"Is that a good thing?"

"It means he does have his memories somewhere inside his head, we just have to help him find them".

"Janet? Do you think hypnosis might work in Jack's case?"

"It's certainly something to think about, I'll talk to Dr. Macanzie". Jack re-entered the room.

"Hi Sam" he said his voice soft and low, 

"Hi Jack" she answered back, the three of them walked to the infirmary where Dr. Macanzie met them, he smiled at Jack as he patted his shoulder, 

"Let's get to work".

Jack was seated in a reclining chair and Dr. Macanzie started to hypnotize him; 3 hours later Jack was awake again.

"You did extremely well Jack, you can go now and I'll see you again in three days. Jack turned 

"Are you coming Sam?" he asked as he started to walk towards the door 

"I'll find you later Jack, you go on now" he shrugged his shoulders disappointed and left.

"Hypnosis was terrific Sir; his memories are intact only buried deep within him. However I don't think flooding him with them all at once is a good idea. We where able to reach age 5 Sir, now each time we hypnotize him we can advance forward, if the period was uneventful we can manage longer period's of time if it was eventful or stressing shorter".

"How long do you think that will take?"

"Well Sir, I can't be sure, if we advance an average of 5 years at a time and no more than two sessions a week it will take approximately 5 weeks, give or take a couple of weeks"

"Very well people, do your best and keep me informed, dismissed".

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Forget Me Not

AUTHOR: Sanny

E-Mail: Sanny_c24@hotmail.com

STATUS: Complete

RATING: R

SPOILERS: Stargate Motion Picture, Children of the Gods, Cold Lazarus, A Matter of Time, The Nox, The Broca Divide, Beneath the Surface, Upgrades.

CONTENT WARNING: Drama, Hurt/comfort, Graphic medical situations, mention of torture, rape and sexual content.

DISCLAMER: I do not own SG-1, though I wish I had, this story is for enjoyment purposes only, no money was exchanged, the Stargate characters are owned by MGM, GEKKO and ShowTime, any other characters and the story belong to the author.

AUTHOR NOTES: Please read and review, reviews mean a lot to me so please don't be shy and leave one.

============================================

Forget Me Not –Chapter three

Years 5-16 where mostly uneventful, so, by the end of that week Jack had total recall of his life up till age 16.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

"Hey Jack, are you coming?" Erik called his friend from the doorway as Jack gathered his books and left the classroom. On their way home Erik looked at Jack. "Hey man, what's up with you?"

"Nothing"

"You can't fool me, I've known you since kindergarten, what's wrong?"

"Lisa broke up with me"

"All right" Jack's rage flared at his friend's reaction "sorry man, but you know I never really liked Lisa, Jack she's all wrong for you, I just never said anything cause you were so into her… so I guess you're not coming to the prom?"

"Probably not"

"Oh man our senior prom" Erik was disappointed "maybe you can ask Lauren, I don't think she has a date yet"

"Lauren? She hates my guts, no way man, I don't like events like that anyway. I'll just sit on my roof"

"Yeah and I really believe you'll be stargazing" Erik smiled mischievously "more like neighbor gazing"

"Believe what you will but I like the stars, I believe the future is there"

"Yeah and you're gonna be an Astronaut when you grow up"

"Maybe" Jack wanted to defy his friend's comment. 

"Not with your grades your not" Erik chimed in again, Jack really wanted to beat up his best friend but he took a deep breath and said nothing. Needless to say, Jack spent his prom night on the roof of his house literally gazing into space, he actually wasn't sorry he didn't go because if he had a young mother and her three month old baby would have died.

His parents were out and he was alone, it seemed the entire block was devoid of people that night _every one is probably at the dance _Jack though to himself, staring through his telescope. That's when he heard a deafening scream and the crash impact of glass and metal being squashed. He looked down to the street corner where he saw a small car, or so it seemed since he could only see the tail end of it, most of the car was imbedded into a brick wall. He quickly jumped to his feet, climbing down the ladder as fast as he could, he run out into the street. As he came near he slowed down his pace, the smell of gasoline was strong and he hesitated in coming closer. That's when he heard the faint cry of a baby and his step became more determined. As he looked inside the broken rear window, the rear seat was empty; he squeezed through the opening of the wall created by the car and peered inside yet another broken window. He saw a baby's car seat and the numerous glass fragments upon a light blue blanket, he leaned inside the car and lifted the blanket, a tiny baby was secure in the seat. There was no visible blood and Jack tried to lift the car seat, it didn't move, then he saw the seatbelt securing the infant's seat in place, he tried to release the latch but it was stuck. A second passed by as he was trying to think what else to do when he remembered and fished into his back jeans pocket taking out his Swiss Army Knife, the one his father gave him a few summers back when they went fishing together, he extended the blade and cut the seatbelt releasing the car seat, he lifted it and pulled it out of the car placing it gently on the ground, then he looked over to the driver's side, he saw the young woman, her head was turned away from him, he could see blood, he leaned further into the car, his entire body was in that car except his feet sticking out of the window, he checked for a pulse, there  was one and he could see her ragged breathing, the heat in the car was growing, he could see the flames covering what used to be the front of the car's engine, the flames where coming under the car at the feet, there was no time, Jack made the decision, he cut her seatbelt and pulled her by the arm through the window. It was mere seconds from the time he cleared the woman and her baby away from the wreck that it was engulfed in flames. That was when he first heard the Sirens, apparently someone saw the wreck and flames and called the fire department, Jack spent the rest of the night in the ER being treated for minor burns to his arms, and some smoke inhalation.  

When the nurse came in to take his vital signs he removed his oxygen mask and asked her.

"The woman and baby are they OK?" he caught as she smiled at him, the entire ER knew of this young man's heroics  

"The baby is fine, he's in pediatrics now, and they are taking good care of him"

"And the woman?"

"In surgery but she will be fine, thanks to you, you made a tough decision to remove her from the car, not to mention risking your own life" she finished taking his blood pressure, she wrote it down in his chart and left him alone. Later a middle-aged man came into his room, he wore a white coat and introduced himself as Dr. Jacobs, listening to Jack's lungs and heart, and then checking the burns on his arms, he smiled.

"So young man, any plans on what to do when you grow up?" Jack looked at him shaking his head 

"Nothing definite, Sir"

"Is there anything you like doing?"

"Look at the stars and fly" he quickly answered 

"Well then it seems you're thinking of becoming an Astronaut"

"I can't with my grades" Jack said in a low voice, a little embarrassed to admit his friend was right. 

"You can do anything you want to if you put your mind to it. Besides you can always join the Air Force, you can get almost anywhere in those uniforms: Pilot, Parachutist even get into NASA" Jack looked up at the smiling man and contemplated what he said as the doctor bandaged his arms and looked at him 

"You're free to go now, Jack" he looked at the chart, "you'll need to change the bandages twice a day and put this cream on, it will help reduce the burning feeling, fortunately I don't think you'll have scars. Now, do you have someone here that can take you home? Or do you want us to call someone?"

"No, no one" he whispered. 

"OK, you get dressed and I'll see to it you'll get a ride home" the doctor left the room, leaving Jack alone to get dressed. When he finished dressing he stepped out to the hall and walked to the nurse's station, Dr. Jacobs was walking towards him with two police officers walking behind. 

"Jack, these police officers will take you home" Jack said nothing, he nodded his head and followed the officers to their car, one went to the driver's side, the other opened the door to the passenger side 

"You want to seat up front?" he offered to Jack as he nodded in acceptance, smiled and got inside.

By next Monday everyone heard of Jack's adventure on Saturday night, when he went to school everyone came up to him asking what really happened and how he was feeling, Jack didn't like all this attention. 

"So Jack, Saturday night wasn't boring after all was it?" Erik strode in from behind some bushes and joined his friend 

"No I guess it wasn't" Jack answered quietly, the entire weekend he was thinking about what Dr. Jacobs said, Air Force? Maybe…

On his graduation three months later Jack was faced with a young woman and her 6-month-old baby. Smiling at him and awarding him a civilian medal of honor for his courage to save others while risking his own life. He was red with embarrassment as the woman handed him a plaque and his diploma giving him a warm embrace and wishing him luck on his path of choice, 2 months after that he `celebrated` his 19th birthday at boot camp.   

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

He felt very good in these uniform, he felt important. He caught the glimpse of women looking at him as he went by, he felt empowered and he knew he made a good choice making the military his career, he advanced very fast since his boot camp days, he got his Parachutist wings and went on several successful missions. As a first lieutenant he received his first command, on a Special Forces unit in the `black operations` in the United States Air Force. He liked the special operations he took part in, especially when they succeeded which was more often then not. 9 years into his military career he was already a captain and he took part in the operation to release the American hostages in Iran in 1980.

He went out with some of his Black Ops. Friends to celebrate his 28th birthday in the bar in town, where he saw the beautiful young blond bombshell that was waiting on their table; she kept on smiling at Jack whenever she came over. 

"Well? Go for it Jack, look at her she's into you can't you see?" Robert kept nudging at his side under the table, 

"Let it go man, she probably smiles at all her customers, it's a way to get big tips". 

"Yeah but look at her, if you don't make a move. I will" He jabbed his elbow so hard into Jack's ribs that he jumped from his seat and bumped into her when she passed behind them with a tray of drinks which was now broken all over the floor. 

"Oh gees, I'm sorry" he started apologizing as he bent to help her with the broken glasses and promised to pay for the damages...

"Hi" he stepped from behind a car when she walked outside of the bar, it was 4am, and she was startled for a brief second and then smiled. 

"Oh it's you" she walked passed him continuing on her way 

"Can I offer you a ride home?"

"No thanks I live near by"

"Than can I walk you home?" he asked again. She stopped and turned to face him, she eyed him top to bottom, he was tall, handsome, she lingered at the medals pined to his chest, then looked at his rank and name tag, she continued down admiring his physique, then looked at his face again and smiled. They walked side by side.

"I wanted to apologize again for the mess; I hope you didn't get into trouble"

"Don't worry about it" she dismissed his apology as they walked on. 

"I'm Jack" he introduced himself  

"I know" she smiled "I'm Sarah". From that moment Jack and Sarah were an item. 

It was almost a year later that he took her out to dinner to a fancy restaurant to celebrate her birthday. 

"I'm going to ask to transfer out of my unit" he began. 

"Why? Jack you love it there" she didn't know most of the things he did since they where top secret but she knew he really loved what he was doing, even though it took him away from her days at a time. 

"Yeah, but missions sometimes take a long time and if I want to ask you to marry me, I need to be close by", her bottom lip dropped at the sudden proposal 

"Did you just ask me to marry you?"

"Yeah, I think I did. So will you?"

"Oh Jack, yes, yes I'll marry you, I love you so much" she hugged him as he leaned over the table and placed a gentle yet passionate kiss on her lips while everyone at the restaurant within earshot were smiling and clapping for the young couple.

Their wedding was a simple quiet wedding with only their closest friends and relatives. Jack had some friends from his outfit as well as his commander, his parents died when he was 22 in a car accident and he had no other living relatives, Robert was his best men seeing he was the reason they met. Sarah's father was there, as well as some of her friends from work. _She is so beautiful_ thought Jack as she walked down the isle. She wore a simple white dress that accentuated her curved waist line and thighs, her hair was held back with long blond curls framing her face, she smiled at him through her veil as she and her father approached and her hand was placed in his.

They spent their honeymoon in a quiet little inn in the Colorado Mountains and as soon as they came back Jack put in a request for transfer out of Black Ops. He wasn't so lucky though because he was sent on another mission before the transfer came through.

"It's the last one honey; the transfer will come through any day now", 

"It's the forth mission since we got back, Jack, I have seen you a total of 5 hours since we came back from our honeymoon"

"I know, sweetheart and I'm sorry. General Woodward promised me this would be my last mission". She sighed deeply "you waiting for me is what makes me keep going when I'm out there" he waved his arm "you just have to wait a little while longer" she sighed again and nodded kissing him passionately on his lips. 

"I have a surprise for you" she whispered.  

"Oh yeah?" he smiled "what is it?"

"Ah-ah, I'll tell you when you come back from this **last **mission" she emphasized the word last as he engulfed her in a bear hug and kissed her again. When she woke up the next morning he was already gone, she found a single yellow and a single red roses on the kitchen table with a note _`I love you so much, I didn't have the heart to wake you, you looked so beautiful and peaceful sleeping. I will dream of you every night that we are apart until I return, with all my love, your husband, Jack` _she smiled and pulled the roses to her nose inhaling their intoxicating smell.   

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

The team parachuted off and silently moved closer to their target, their mission was to blow an Iraqi missile compound in Basra. Major Frank Cromwell was in charge of the unit. They followed each other in, as stealth as can be. Each of the team members had a mission. Stuart's mission was to place explosives in the intake pipe, Barret and Simon's mission was the missile silo, Cromwell and Samuel's was the elevator shaft and Jack's mission was to blow the exhaust outlet pipe, they were all to rendezvous in 15 minutes at the back, near the big boulders. Major Cromwell and Samuel's where the first, followed by Stuart, they waited anxiously for the rest of their team. As Jack was running towards their hideaway he heard the blasts around the compound 

"Damn, they're early" he cursed as he kept on running. The Iraqi soldiers spotted him and started firing. He was hit in the back by a force that drove him to fall forward, he saw Barret and Simon change course and run toward him. About 50 yards away he heard the Major call them back _`no` _he screamed in his mind as he could see them running away from him. The next time he woke up he found himself in a smelly cell, his right shoulder was throbbing, he couldn't move without feeling a piercing pain run through his body all the way to his head. He closed his eyes to concentrate on his breathing, but was forced to open them again as he was kicked. First in the leg and then the ribs, he wanted to crouch into his stomach as he was kicked but the sudden movement caused another searing pain to run through his back. They wouldn't let him eat or drink for days; they would wake him up each time he fell asleep questioning him.

"Jack O'Neill, Major, USAF, serial number 568247" his voice was hoarse and he was thirsty, he lost track of time, all he knew was that it has been a while, since he now had a short beard and his wound stopped bleeding. He was already thinking of ways to escape; now all he needed was the opportunity and his own strength to return. Sarah gave him much of the strength he needed, he kept thinking about her, the way she talked, the way his name rang between her rosy lips, the way she looked on their wedding day, she was the one that kept him going.

It was a moonless night when he felt strong enough; he quietly sneaked to the barred door, where his guard was sleeping leaning against the bars. Jack silently stood behind him and reached his hands through the bars, with one motion he broke the man's neck, he took the keys from his pocket before pushing the body away from the door. He opened the cell door and sneaked out. The rest of the complex was easy, he cleared the facility within half an hour, the facility was located in Basra and Jack knew it was close to the Kuwait border. He cleared the Iraqi border within 6 hours into Kuwait. He walked all night, no one knows how he managed but he reached an American military base, he arrived at the gate barley walking, said his name rank and serial number and passed out. 

When he woke up he was lying in a bed, and he could here English being spoken. He turned his head and slowly opened his eyes, two blurry images a few feet away, he could make out one was a man the other a woman, he raised his hand and tried to get their attention. 

"Hey" he shouted but it came out a barely audible whisper, the man noticed him and walked over. 

"It's good to have you back Major O'Neill"

"Where am I?"

"You're in an American military base in Dahmano Kuwait, we are going to fly you back home on a cargo airplane later this afternoon, if you feel up to it, but I strongly hope you do since the next flight is in 3 weeks"

"Yes please"

"OK then, you rest now, we have already notified your commanding officer"

"Wait" Jack stopped him before he could walk away "how long?" he asked, the other man didn't need to ask what he meant 

"4 months" Jack's eyes closed in disbelief, the man squeezed Jack's shoulder and left, leaving him shaking at the knowledge of the length of time that has passed.

Early the next morning he was in a military hospital. His commanding officer came to see him and all he wanted was for them to call his wife and bring her in.

Sarah went into his room like a blizzard but at the look of him froze.

"Oh my god" she covered her mouth with her hand, she slowly came closer and gently wrapped her arms around his neck, lying light kisses all over his battered face "they said you where dead but I didn't believe them, I missed you so much" she whispered 

"I missed you more" he said "now I know what your surprise was" he said, he could see as she walked in the small round midsection of her body, she smiled 

"It was going to be a surprise; I just never expected it to take this long to tell you"

"I wish you had told me then" he whispered as she kissed him again. 

"Me too Jack, me too". Two weeks later he was discharged from the hospital and transferred out of Black Ops.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Jack was pacing restlessly in the waiting area, he was asked to wait outside while they examined his wife. Wearing his dress uniforms and his hat switching hands back and forth he was finally allowed into the delivery room, holding Sarah's hand, supporting her back and encouraging her as she pushed, the nurses couldn't take their eyes off him, he was so handsome especially in his uniforms.

"I love you so much honey" he kept on whispering words of encouragement as she pushed. The loud scream he suddenly heard made his heart stop and then make a beating loop, he saw the tiny creature flailing its arms as he watched them take the baby to the table, clean and wrapped with a blanket as the nurse placed the infant in it's mother's arms. 

"Congratulations both, you have a beautiful baby boy"

"Boy?" Jack's eyes glowed with delight as he kissed his wife and his newborn baby. "Hi Charlie" he whispered "I'm your dad, it's nice to finally meet you" the baby looked at him with wondering eyes as they looked at each other and their son with smiles.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Charlie was both Jack and Sarah's cherry on top of a very lovable whipped cream, they loved him very much and he made them very proud.

"Dad? Can we play catch?" Jack was sitting outside in the yard; it was a Sunday late morning and Jack was finally able to seat down and read the Sunday paper while letting the sun rays caress his face, it has been a long while since he has done that, his military duties kept him away on the weekends the last two months. 

"d..a..a..a..d" Charlie whined, 

"Later Charlie, let me read the paper first and we'll play catch later" Charlie was disappointed and after a while of trying to get his dad's attention went back into the house. Sarah came out to the yard and encircled her arms around her husband's neck; he smiled and looked up at her. 

"Where's Charlie?" she asked looking around the yard 

"He was here a minute ago!?"

The gunshot that resonated throughout the quiet Sunday skies had made their hearts stop as they both jumped, Jack yelled out 

"Cha…r..lie" as he and Sarah run into the house, as if in slow motion, Jack took the stairs to the second floor three at a time, when he entered the study. First there was nothing out of place in plain sight until he walked slowly behind the desk; his gun was mere inches from his child's hand. Charlie was lying face down. When Jack turned him over there was a growing darkening red spot on his T-Shirt where his heart was, Jack was in shock, for a minute all he could do was hold his son in his arms, then he came to his senses and tried to feel for a pulse, he couldn't feel one and he started breathing into his son's lungs, as his eye's filled with tears. And Sarah's scream resonated in his ears as she fell to her knees. Charlie was brought to Colorado General Hospital but all they could do was call his death.

Jack's heart shutdown, he stopped smiling, talking unless he absolutely had too, laughing was no longer in his vocabulary. The funeral was quiet and bleak and he couldn't wait for everyone to leave. 

Numerous times after the funeral he would seat in Charlie's room holding the dreaded gun in his hand and contemplating suicide, he would seat on his son's bed and think about how he could have been so stupid in leaving a loaded gun in the house with a 10 year old running around, he couldn't rationalize that Charlie broke into his locked drawer in order to retrieve that gun, Now Charlie was dead so nothing mattered anymore, nothing.

Another afternoon as many in the last month that he sat on his child's bed, he decided this is the time. The gun was armed and his finger was lightly pressing the trigger; that afternoon he was stopped. The knock on the door, he slipped his gun under the pillow, not turning to look at the door, he heard it squeak as it was pushed open "excuse me Col. O'Neill? We're from General West's office" there was an awkward pause "Sir…we're here to inform you that you've been reactivated".  

That was the beginning of everything and the first time Jack met Dr. Catharine Langford and Dr. Daniel Jackson. He went on through to Abydos and returned to retire from the Air Force, find out his wife filed for divorce, and that she left their house. Their relationship went down the drain when Charlie died and Jack couldn't blame Sarah for doing that, he was barely able to live with himself, _If only I agreed to play catch when he wanted to. T_he feelings of guilt overwhelmed him...

It was a clear night. He sat on his roof looking through his telescope at the stars. The Abydos mission over a year ago, and the weird Dr. Jackson surfaced in his memory as he heard a car pull up to his driveway and then the knock on his front door. He didn't move, he didn't care who it was. Then he heard the footsteps and the noise of someone climbing the ladder, and he still didn't turn to see who was there.

"Col. O'Neill?"

"Retired" he emphasized still not looking back 

"I'm Major Samuels"

"Air Force?" Jack inquired, 

"Yes Sir, I'm the General's executive officer"

"Want a little peace of advice, Major? Get re-asked to NASA, that's where all the action is gonna be, out there"

"I'm, I'm under orders to bring you see General Hammond, Sir"

"Never heard of him"

"He replaced General West, he say's its important has to do with the stargate" that was the first time that Jack finally looked over his shoulder thinking to himself _oh boy, now what?_

_*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*_

TBC


	4. chapter 4

TITLE: Forget Me Not

AUTHOR: Sanny

E-Mail: Sanny_c24@hotmail.com

STATUS: Complete

RATING: R

SPOILERS: Stargate Motion Picture, Children of the Gods, Cold Lazarus, A Matter of Time, The Nox, The Broca Divide, Beneath the Surface, Upgrades.

CONTENT WARNING: Drama, Hurt/comfort, Graphic medical situations, mention of torture, rape and sexual content.

DISCLAMER: I do not own SG-1, though I wish I had, this story is for enjoyment purposes only, no money was exchanged, the Stargate characters are owned by MGM, GEKKO and ShowTime, any other characters and the story belong to the author.

AUTHOR NOTES: Please read and review, reviews mean a lot to me so please don't be shy and leave one.

============================================

Forget Me Not – Chapter four

The knock on General Hammond's door brought him back to the present, he lifted his head off the report he was reading, "Come"

"Good morning, Sir" Jack entered the office saluting his commending officer 

"Good morning Col. O'Neill" he returned the salute "what can I do for you Col.?" "Request to resume active duty Sir"

"We have a meeting today Col., we'll see what the doctor's say" when he saw Jack's face hardened with disappointment he added "but it looks very good" Jack nodded and stepped out.

At 13:00 SG-1 minus Col. O'Neill, DR's Fraiser and Macanzie and General Hammond were seated around the table in the briefing room. 

"Well Sir, his memory is back, all of it mostly, but there are some personality changes"

"Yes I've noticed something odd about him"

"No sarcasm" Sam added 

"Yes and he is acting too much the USAF officer"

"Yes Sir, though it may return in time, for now this is the Jack O'Neill we are going to deal with"

"Do you think he's fit to resume active duty?"

"Yes Sir, he needs to get back to work, especially given that he is an impatient man", 

"very well people, SG-1 is on standby, but keep it simple for a while longer"

"Yes Sir" the rest of SG-1 said unanimously and stood up as the General dismissed them. Jack was pacing impatiently out side the briefing room waiting for the verdict to be in. 

"Well?" he asked as the door opened and Teal'c was the first to step out.

"We are on standby O'Neill"

"All right" Jack smiled as the others stepped out as well; Sam came out last her face was unreadable "isn't it great Major Carter? We're back on duty"

"Yes Sir it is" she replied and walked past him. 

As his memory returned his behavior changed, the constant military officer was here and she missed him hugging her and holding on to her hand for security, he was no longer a scared clinging little boy, and she missed the new sensitive Jack as much as she missed the sarcastic Jack when he was in a coma. Jack followed her at a distance; she went to her quarters and closed the door behind her. She lay in her bed and exhaled slowly, there was a soft knock on her door. 

"Who is it?" she asked 

"Col. O'Neill"

"I'm off duty at the moment Sir" she called through the closed door not even rising from her bunk. He hesitated for a moment and then did something he though he would never ever do especially to a female officer and of a lower rank then his, he opened the door and stepped in closing it behind him.

"Sir" she quickly rose to her feet, "this is my private quarters and I would like you to leave please"

"Why are you acting like this, so distant and cold all of a sudden?"

"I'm not Sir, I'm acting like myself, an officer in the USAF just like you are"

"You are that true, but, I thought we were also friends"

"We are Sir"

"Then act like one"

"I thought I was Sir"

"You were until about a week ago"

"I'm sorry Sir; I don't know what you mean"

"Yes you do, now that I'm all better your attitude towards me has changed"

"I'm sorry you feel that way Sir, but I don't think I'm acting any differently. I'm just behaving as I would any superior officer"

"That's exactly it Carter, we were more friends then subordinate/superior officer" Sam didn't answer. While looking at her Jack suddenly felt something stir within him, something that has been lost the past 2 months, he felt something more then friendship towards her, he felt his heart skip a beat, she had already turned away from him when he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him, he then bent down and captured her lips with his own, lingering softly on her mouth and savoring her taste, sweet warm soft lips. The first touch of his lips upon her own was frightening, her mind told her to pull away, but her heart said something else _stay like this forever_ it said as her heart took over her mind and she began to reply as her arms rounded his back, when he felt her respond to him his arms circled her entire body, pulling her closer to him as he tilted his head down and captured her lips again, this time the kiss was more passionate then the first, Sam suddenly realized what they were doing and pushed him away from her as she stepped back as well.

"What have we done" she was shaking. 

"What I think we should have done 4 years ago, when I first realized I was in love with you, Sam" he whispered, as her eyes grew wider. 

"The regs. Sir" she whispered. 

"I don't care anymore Sam; if I have too I will retire **again** just to be with you"

"Don't do that Sir; you are a valuable asset to the Air Force, to us"

"I would rather be with you" he said in a low tone, she said nothing, simply looked at him as he walked to the door, holding the doorknob he turned to stare at her 

"I'm gonna talk to Hammond" he opened the door and stepped out 

"About what" she asked as the door closed behind him and she remained alone with her thought's and the feel of his lips on her own.

The next morning she was working in the lab when one of the junior officers entered the lab 

"Major Carter?" the young Air Force man saluted. 

"At ease private" she saluted back from her seat. 

"General Hammond requests your immediate presence in his office, ma'am" she nodded turning off her computer after hitting the save button and smiling at the young officer she walked out of the lab followed by the officer as her heart was racing _what reason does General Hammond have to call me unless Jack talked to him? _She knocked softly on his door. 

"Come" he called from within. 

"General Hammond you wanted to see me?" she entered saluting her commanding officer. 

"At ease Major, sit down please" he gestured the chair across from his table and waited for her to sit down before starting to talk "Col. O'Neill came to see me about an hour ago and told me that…"

"Sir, before you continue, you have to know that I didn't…"

"Please don't interrupt me Major" she hushed fearing for what's to come. 

"The Col. told me that he has feelings for you that transcend friendship…" he paused for a moment "feelings he would like to explore further. Do you feel the same way?" she didn't know what to say so she simply bowed her head. "Well there are several options we can take into consideration. First do nothing, Second you be promoted to lieutenant Colonel and Col. O'Neill be demoted to Lieutenant Colonel, Third option is that one or the both of you retire from the Air Force, any other suggestions Major?" 

"No Sir"

"Do you have anything to say on the subject?"

"No Sir"

"Major, what ever you say to me now stays within these 4 walls and between friends, so, as friends, Sam? Do you have any feelings for Jack?" she hesitated a moment before nodding and whispering.

"Yes, I love him"

"But?" General Hammond pressed for more. 

"But I don't want to leave here and I don't want him to retire either, nor do I want him demoted"

"I can't believe I'm about to say what I am but, will you be able to work together and make the appearance of officers on base and keep a separate… love life?" Sam's eyes grew wide with his blunt words, she didn't answer him and he finally added "very well Major, neither Col. O'Neill nor you came to see me today, I have no idea about anything and I'm blind to what goes on **outside** this base, you are dismissed, Major". All confused she rose from her seat and walked out the door, forgetting to salute before leaving, she reached her quarters and stepped in, leaning heavily against the door, a knock behind her startled her and she jumped slightly. 

"Who is it?" she asked. 

"Col. O'Neill". Came the response; she hesitated but finally opened the door a crack peering out. 

"May I enter Major?" she stepped back and opened the door wide to allow him access, she shut the door behind him and as the door closed he wrapped her in his arms and started kissing her passionately, at first his lips were intoxicating and she couldn't bring her body to resist his warmth, finally she pushed away panting heavily "what are we doing?" she heaved. 

"Kissing" he answered with a mischievous smile. "I can't keep my lips off yours Sam" 

"We can't do this, especially here, on base I mean"

"You mean we can off base?" he looked at her intently smiling as she nodded slightly. Then he grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a kiss, slowly she gave in to his touch again and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

A knock at her door startled them both as they jumped away from each other   
"who is it?" she asked trying to sound as calm and normal as always 

"It's Daniel" the voice on the other end spoke; she opened her door a fraction and looked out at Daniel. 

"Sam I really need to talk to you, may I come in?"

"Oh no, it's a mess in here, let's go talk somewhere else" she stepped out pushing him backwards and closing her door behind her, Daniel, a bit surprised at her strange behavior said nothing, he shrugged his shoulders, he needed his computer anyway to show her what he was talking about, as they where walking he started explaining "Teal'c came to me and told me that when you where attacked on 427 he caught a glimpse of the aliens"

"He did?" she was shocked "why hasn't he come forward until now?"

"He did! We just thought it best left alone as long as Jack's life where hanging by a thread, we didn't think it was that important"

"Does General Hammond know?"

"He's the one who told us to say nothing"

"So why are you telling me now Daniel? And why only me what about Col. O'Neill?"  

"Jack is different; we don't want him to know just yet"

"You can't do that Daniel, he's fine now, his memory's back he's healthy and…."

"And he is still not himself Sam, he's changed and until we know how he'll react to what I'm about to tell you, we don't want him to know"

"Fine" she was still angry "so why do you need me for?"

"We need your help"

"What kind of help"

"First I want you to see something" they stepped into his office, he turned his computer on "Hello Dr. Jackson, you are online" said the female sexy voice of his computer, Sam tried to hide a grin and Daniel turned completely red, he logged on to his program and showed Sam the computer generated sketch he and Teal'c worked on for 3 days when Jack was still in the I.C.U.

"What the hell is that?" Sam's eyes widened at the image staring at her from the screen, it was horrific beyond belief. The most captivating thing about that image where the eyes, she couldn't take hers off it they were totally black evil eyes, the skin was transparent-white snakelike skin and the veins and arteries or what ever flowed inside these things was shining red through the fair skin, they seemed to be taller then the average man and they had 3 claws instead of fingers, they had no hair and their head's appeared to be bigger, they were your typical aliens if you can say typical to any aliens they ever encountered while traveling off world. But the eyes were terrifying, the hair's on the back of Sam's neck where standing at attention. 

"That's what Teal'c was able to see before he stepped through the gate with you and Jack. We want to know who these things are"

"Pretty accurate for a glimpse" she said amazed "and why is it so important we know who they are? I though the General ordered that planet's coordinates erased"

"They were"

"Then what else can we do?"

"Ask our alias if they know who these things are and how dangerous they are"

"That's your area of expertise Daniel; you're the linguist talking to all our alias", 

"Except for Thor Sam, you have a closer relationship with him other then Jack, and you know we don't want him involved yet" she covered her eyes with her hands and sighed deeply. 

"So you want me to what exactly?"

"Figure a way to contact the Asgard"

"I was afraid of that" she whispered to no one but herself, her eyes still covered by her hands "I have no idea how" she said to Daniel. 

"You have to figure it out Sam"

"What about Jack? Why keep all this a secret?"

"Because Col. O'Neill at the moment is on a need to know basis Major, and he doesn't, is that clear?"

"Yes Sir" she stood to her feet at General Hammond's voice, then his voice softened "get some rest tonight Sam, you'll start first thing tomorrow morning" she turned to leave as she heard him call her and again with his stern voice 

"Nothing to O'Neill Major and that's an order" she nodded as she walked out.

When she stepped into her quarters the light was out, she turned it on to find her room empty, Jack was gone, she had no idea where he was, probably in his own quarters, she decided not to search for him, she didn't even know if she would be able to keep from telling him she knew how their attackers looked like. She lay in her bunk with her clothes, too tired emotionally to remove them; she kicked off her boots and curled into a ball before falling into a restless sleep. 

The next morning she was hard at work, typing on the laptop, looking through things in her lab _how can I contact Thor_ she kept thinking to herself _maybe we can use Thor's Hall of Might on __Samaria__, will that even work again? How about the device Jack made while he had the knowledge of the Ancient's downloaded into his brain. That might be an option. _

"Hey where did you disappear to last night?" her train of thought was severed by the spoken voice of Jack standing in the doorway to her lab. 

"Shhhhh" she tried to shush him from speaking so loudly on base. 

"So?" he came near "where were you?"

"I was busy" she snapped 

"Hey what's wrong with you?"

"I'm busy; I don't have time for anything else but work at the moment"

"Sir!"

"What?" she looked up with surprise 

"You don't have time at the moment Sir, don't forget I'm still your commanding officer" and with that he turned and left; Sam was utterly shocked but had no time to dwell on the subject, she'll clear things up with Jack later, for now she had to concentrate on Thor.

Daniel walked into Sam's lab; she looked up at him. 

"We talked to the Tollan's and the Nox, we contacted the Tok'ra your father will visit us shortly, SG-3 returned from Samaria, nothing happened when they touched the red pedestal, the Hall of Might must have been destroyed by Thor once first contact was made"

"How do the Samarian's contact him if they need too?"

"They don't need to, remember Samaria is safe again" she nodded 

"What did the Tollan and Nox say?"

"They didn't know this creature, they never encountered it before but they will investigate further".

`Major Carter to the gate room` the speakers came to life, she rose to her feet and walked swiftly to the gate room followed by Daniel.

As they reached the gate room the wormhole was established and seconds later her father stepped through, he went down the ramp smiling and hugged his daughter he bowed his head still holding on to her shoulders.

"It is very nice to see you well Samantha"

"It's nice to see you too Salmac"

"We heard about your ordeal, I am sorry we could not be here to help you, we were on a very important assignment concerning a very powerful system lord"

"That's OK Salmac I understand, and we need your help now but first can I talk to my dad?" he bowed his head again. 

"Sorry Sammy, Salmac is eager to explain our absence even though I keep telling him that you know how dangerous our work is and that we can't be in contact very often", 

"I understand dad, don't worry about it, but right now we do need your help, come with me".

She led him to the briefing room and pointed to an enlarged printout of the aliens Teal'c described, 

"What are those?" Jacob was taken aback 

"Do you know these aliens?" Jacob shook his head and then bowed it to let Salmac resurface, the strange obscure voice of his symbiot came out 

"From Goa'uld history this description matches that of the `Blancuero Negrura Ojo` but…"

"That sounds like obscure Spanish I think it means `Black eyes white skin`" Daniel chimed in interrupting Jacob/Salmac 

"I cannot be sure since we never encountered them on any level", continued Salmac "it is told that the Goa'uld tried to use these creatures as hosts but those that went to the planet never returned, it was assumed the blending was unsuccessful and that they all died, but it is possible that they are alive. It was said that these creatures were so evil that not even the Goa'uld were able to withstand the blending. I do not know if those you saw were these `Blancuero Negrura Ojo` and if so are they also Goa'uld but know this, they are told to be so evil you are better to leave them alone and never find out"

"We have" Sam answered "but will they?".

"Sam it has been over 2 months, you really think they will try to find us?"

"I don't know Daniel but if they are as evil as my dad says they are we might be in serious trouble"

"They are that much worse then the Goa'uld?" Daniel's question was directed at Jacob. 

"Yes!" he acknowledged. 

"Oh boy" he retorted as the room fell silent, pairs of eyes staring at each other.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Forget Me Not

AUTHOR: Sanny

E-Mail: Sanny_c24@hotmail.com

STATUS: Complete

RATING: R

SPOILERS: Stargate Motion Picture, Children of the Gods, Cold Lazarus, A Matter of Time, The Nox, The Broca Divide, Beneath the Surface, Upgrades.

CONTENT WARNING: Drama, Hurt/comfort, Graphic medical situations, mention of torture, rape and sexual content.

DISCLAMER: I do not own SG-1, though I wish I had, this story is for enjoyment purposes only, no money was exchanged, the Stargate characters are owned by MGM, GEKKO and ShowTime, any other characters and the story belong to the author.

AUTHOR NOTES: Please read and review, reviews mean a lot to me so please don't be shy and leave one.

============================================

Forget Me Not – Chapter five

"Good morning Major Carter, how are you today?" Sam raised her head from her computer screen, to stare at her CO all geared up, a serious look on his face. She looked confused. 

"Sir?" she asked 

"Do you have the time Major?" she looked at her wristwatch and panicked, they were due off world 10 minutes ago, she looked at the clock on the wall it had the correct time. 

"Sir I'm sorry" she jumped and started to pack her things "I'll be ready in two minutes". He said nothing as she ran out of her lab to the locker rooms, she was embarrassed to say she was thinking of him and that's why she lost track of time. When she entered the gate room Jack was already back there waiting as well as Teal'c and Daniel. 

"Sir again I'm sorry"

"Forget it Major" he brushed her apology away. Sam leaned into Daniel as the ring started spinning, 

"Where are we going?" she asked in a hushed whisper, 

"NWR169" Daniel answered back, Sam shrugged her shoulders, for the first time she had no idea where they were going, it was like she never attended the debriefing the day before.

"Onward pirates to the great ocean we go" Jack sited in a heavy Irish accent as he raised his right arm high and stepped into the void. Sam and Daniel quickly followed smirking at the glimpse of old Jack, as Teal'c followed with a raised eyebrow and a question in his eyes, General Hammond hid a laugh. 

On the other side they found green grass, a sun hiding behind some clouds and feeling the soft gentle drops of rain on their faces, as they stepped down the stairs to the ground the most beautiful rainbow appeared, the colors were amazing, far brighter then the colors of the rainbows on Earth. 

"This is the most beautiful rainbow I have ever seen" Sam said as Daniel nodded, Teal'c looked up at the rainbow also admiring its beauty as Jack said 

"Shouldn't we be looking for the pot of gold me little Lapricons?" again in a heavy Irish accent, both Sam and Daniel started laughing so hard they fell to the ground holding their stomachs. Jack hid a grin _the old Jack is back _thought Sam smiling from the ground up at him. The laughing finally died and the two scientists rose to their feet as the group started walking on a barely marked path to the north.  

An hour later they reached some ruins, Daniel's excitement rose as he skipped from one ruin to another filming and writing in his notebook, he came across a pedestal, it was over 8 feet high and 3 feet wide, all 4 walls of the pedestal where covered in writings, Daniel made sure to film all sides top to bottom, as he started working on deciphering the writings. Jack ordered Teal'c and Sam to look around and secure the perimeter.

About an hour of looking around and finding nothing of significance all 3 SG-1 members rendezvoused back at the ruins to pick up Daniel, he was so into the translation he didn't notice them until they all stood right behind him and Jack called. "Hey Daniel, as fascinating as this must be to you we have got to go now, you can keep translating when we get home"

"It seems to be a derivation of Spanish; I wasn't sure until I found `Blancuero Negrura Ojo` …"

"Hurry up Daniel" Jack rushed him. Daniel unwillingly rose to his feet collecting his things and picking up his backpack still talking mostly to Sam, figuring the scientist in her would want to listen to his findings. 

"We never encountered the Spanish word or culture on any of the worlds we gated to"

"But it is likely that you will encounter all cultures eventually Daniel, the Goa'uld took people from Earth to be slaves on other planets it's more then possible that they took Spanish people too"

"Yes but this dialect is strange, there's another part to this language that I can't figure out".

"You will" her confidence in him made him blush, they neared the gate, Daniel dialed as Jack entered their code and they all stepped through. 

As soon as they were back Daniel took his leave of the group and headed straight to his office.

At the debriefing General Hammond reviewed SG-1's mission report and after hearing from Col. O'Neill that there was nothing special concerning military intelligence it was Daniel's turn, as he started explaining enthusiastically what he found.

"It's some sort of Spanish mixed with something else that I don't know, I did come across `Blancuero Negrura Ojo` written several times…"

"That's the second time you mentioned that name, what are you talking about?" Jack interrupted; there was a silence in the room, 

"I…I…" Daniel stuttered not knowing what to say, Jack looked at General Hammond 

"Well?"

"It's what the creatures that attacked you on P3X427 are called"

"How do you know?"

"We will fill you in later Col. O'Neill, now please let Dr. Jackson finish this debriefing" Jack fell silent as Daniel continued.

"Unfortunately until I figure what's mixed with the Spanish I won't be able to translate the writings on the pedestal"

"So what do we do?"

"Hope to find the answer somewhere else and without coming across these things"

"Maybe there's something back on 169 that we missed, we where only there for a few hours not enough to survey the entire ruins"

"With our luck you would have pressed a secret button that would have sent us straight to Natu" Jack said. Daniel didn't answer just set there staring at him.

"OK this debriefing is over" General Hammond looked at the schedule in front of him "you are scheduled for a standard recon mission tomorrow to P3W944, Major Carter what information do you have on this planet?"

"Nothing much Sir, the air is breathable, the atmosphere is livable, no radiation we could detect, no intelligent life forms in the vicinity, but there are signs that people do live or lived some distance away, anyway the gate seems like it hasn't been used in a while".

"Very well, be ready at 09:00 hours, dismissed" they all rose from their chairs. Daniel rushed back to his translations, Teal'c walking to his quarters for a much needed kal-no-rim. Jack left followed closely by Sam, she still needed to clear the air after her behavior and since General Hammond gave her the O.K to fill him in, she wanted to talk to him right away. 

"Col. O'Neill?" she called after him "Sir wait, please, I need to talk to you" Jack kept on going "Col. O'Neill, Jack please" she called again, Jack stopped not turning around, Sam walked in behind him "please I have to talk to you" she opened the door they where standing by, it was a storage room, she turned the lights on as he entered and she closed the door behind him.

"I couldn't tell you Jack, I was under orders"

"I understand, orders are orders"

"It was so difficult for me not to tell you that I knew how they looked like, the only thing I could think of was to … brush you off … I'm so sorry"

"You know how the creatures that attacked us look like?" his look was accusing as she nodded.

"Apparently Teal'c caught a very detailed glimpse at them before he stepped through, he and Daniel reconstructed the image on Daniel's computer"

"I want to see it later, and another thing, how do you know their name?" his voice was low. 

"My dad recognized them, but he's not sure, nobody is sure about these … things" there were a few minutes of silence between them "I wanted to tell you so much" tears started forming in her eyes as her voice trembled.

Jack raised his hand cupping her neck and pulling her into a hug burying his face in her hair inhaling her scent. She felt a warm feeling sweep over her as she felt him so close to her, he used his other hand to lift her chin to him as his lips captured hers. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it would burst right out of her chest 

"We can't do this here" she whispered. 

"Why?"

"Because it's base and there are regulations **Sir**" he looked at her questioningly. "Maybe this weekend when we go off duty and off base?" she whispered back at him, a wide smile appeared on his face as he stole yet another kiss before she pushed herself away from him and left the storage room, making sure no one saw her.  

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

She made sure she wasn't late a second time, all of SG-1 were standing away from the gate's ramp waiting for the dial sequence to complete. They stepped through, `landing` in an old temple that seemed like it hasn't been visited in years, everything was covered with a thick layer of dust, the walls and the round pedestals that supported the ceiling were all painted in red colors that were faded, stories told of the people that used to occupy that place. In the center of the room, right in front of the stargate was what looked to be a stone altar; surprisingly to the members of SG-1 it was now occupied.

"I thought you said no life forms in the vicinity?" Jack's mp5 was pointed at the form lying on the altar; with its back to the stargate and the team.

"This… table was empty when the MALP went through" Sam answered as Jack stepped down walking quietly around the altar at the head while Carter went around at the feet, Teal'c kept his ground at the foot of the stairs and Daniel walked around at a distance behind Sam, checking the wall paintings and the glyphs on the altar.

On the strange altar Jack noticed the heavy chains part of the altar binding what looked to be a female, since he could only see long dark hair covering the face and a long white gown, only her feet were showing and he could see the chains binding her feet and her hands, she didn't move, he couldn't tell if she was breathing, Carter kept her gun taut on the still figure as Jack stepped closer and tried to find a pulse, he moved her hair away from her face, she was pale, her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted, Jack felt for a pulse it was weak and thready.

"Sir, What is it?"

"I don't think she'll live much longer if she stays here like this".

"It looks like she is some kind of sacrifice", Daniel said.

"Is it possible that the MALP we sent made them think `the gods` where coming and they left her here on purpose?" Sam asked.

"You said the place hasn't been visited in a long while why would they come now?"

 Jack pushed his gun back over his shoulder and crouched on one knee "can she be a Goa'uld?"

"I'm not sensing a Goa'uld Sir" Sam answered coming a little closer to the woman. Jack tried to free her hands, it was difficult to open the chains and Daniel seeing Jack struggling went to her feet to try and free them. It took them several minutes to free the woman from her binds, Teal'c kept an eye on her while Sam kept her guns barrel on her as well. The moment she was free Jack picked her up and ordered Daniel to dial home.  

"Incoming traveler, incoming traveler" the P.A. system on base came to life with the Siren warning and the red lights flashing. General Hammond left his office in a hurry and went down the flight of stairs to the control room "it's SG-1 Sir".

"Open the iris" General Hammond ordered as he went to greet his team at the gate room while ordering the lieutenant to call Dr. Fraiser, it was too soon, they stepped out not even an hour ago, that usually meant trouble; as Jack stepped through carrying the strange woman/alien.

"Col. what is going on?"

"Don't know yet Sir", he said while Dr. Fraiser and a gurney came through the door and he gently placed the woman onto it, Janet quickly started listening to her heart and lungs, and checking her pupils.

"OK let's go" Janet called out leaving the gate room with her patient.

Back in the briefing room General Hammond asked his #1 team to explain what happened, Col. O'Neill gave him the Reader's Digest version while the rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"Do you have any idea where she came from or who she is?"

"No Sir, the MALP showed the place was abandoned, she must have been brought there after we sent it …" Janet entered the room.

"Dr.?" General Hammond focused his attention on her.

"Well … first of all she is human, I estimate about 27-28 years old, she is very thin, and it looks as if her systems were on the brink of crashing when SG-1 found her, mostly due to malnutrition. Maybe she was only chained for one day, but she has been a prisoner or something like that for quite a while, oh and she's pregnant".

"What?" came out the unanimous question out of the entire group, aside for Teal'c who merely raised an eyebrow.

After dismissing them the team went together to the commissary, malnutrition making all of them think about food, and the fact that it was lunchtime. 

"I wonder who she is" Sam wondered aloud to her friends while they ate their lunch.

"I wonder what kind of person would be so heartless to starve to death a woman carrying a child", Daniel said.

"Did Fraiser check that the child is human?" Jack asked as the others stared at him, rising from the table and rushing to the infirmary.

"Janet?" Sam called as they entered the infirmary like a storm.

"What is it?" Janet came out from behind a curtain.

"The woman we brought …"

"Yeah?"

"Did you check out the baby?"

"Of course", she paused and then realized what they meant and nodded "it's a normal human baby, only in trouble since it appears its mother hasn't been eating in roughly 2 to 3 weeks".

"How is she?" Daniel asked relieved to hear that the baby wasn't a threat to the woman or to them.

"A little better, we've been re-hydrating her and keeping her mildly sedated just in case". While Janet was talking to them Daniel moved behind her and around the curtain, there she was, lying on the bed, she was beautiful, her skin was very pale, her hair dark and long, very long framing her face and going down, past her shoulders and over her back, her lips were pale pink and she looked very thin, he came back round the curtain rejoining the others.

"How far along is she? She looks so thin I would have never though she was pregnant by looking at her".

"She's about 24 weeks, six months into her pregnancy" Janet answered "and you're right she's too thin and her baby is too small, I can only hope that we … you got to her in time to reverse the damage, because if this baby comes now the chances of it surviving are not very good".

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Everything was blurry but there was something different about this place, the walls around her were not red, where was she? She tried to focus; there was a strange beeping sound, could the evil gods have taken her? A blurry image came into view, she blinked several times to make it come into focus, it was a man, tall, good looking, didn't look like a god, didn't look evil either, looked human like she was, had these beautiful big blue eyes.

"Hi, are you feeling better today?" he asked, she had the most beautiful deep dark blue eyes, her cheeks had a rosy glow to them and her lips looked redder, her eyes questioned him. It took him a few seconds to realize she didn't understand him, he will have to wait until she talks to him to know if he can understand her language or learn it if necessary, she kept onstaring at him, he grabbed a chair and set next to her bed, waiting.

"Daniel" he pointed to himself saying his name, she looked intrigued, 

"Daniel" he repeated. Jack came in.

"So Daniel, how's our little mommy doing got anything?" she raised her eyes to look at Jack when she saw him come in, she wandered if all the men on this planet looked as good as these two, Daniel looked over his shoulder.

"Nothing yet, Jack, it's gonna take some time". She looked and listened to them with great interest, what a strange language she thought as Jack shrugged his shoulders and left, Daniel turned in his seat to face her again, she looked at him, took a deeper breath and then stuttered, 

"Da…n...El".

"Yes that's right" Daniel nodded with excitement "Daniel" pointing to himself saying his name again, then he pointed to her with a question in his eyes, she understood.    

"Rommie" she said and Daniel smiled at her nodding and repeating her name 

"Rommie" _the most beautiful name for the most beautiful woman _Daniel thought to himself.

Janet entered the room her eyes reading Jane Doe's file, she didn't notice Daniel was there until she literally bumped into his chair.

"Daniel, I didn't know you where here, how is Jane doing? Did you figure out what language she speaks?"

"Not yet Janet but we did manage to introduce each other, her name is Rommie" he gestured to the woman saying her name followed by him pointing at Janet and telling Rommie her name.

"Ja…net" she repeated stuttering as both smiled at her.

"She looks a lot better today Janet, do you think I can show her around the facility?"

"I guess she can move around a little, but she has to stay with the IV, and she shouldn't exhort herself too much"

"I promise we'll be back here in half an hour tops" Daniel gave Janet his word and she nodded and left the room.

Daniel nodded at Rommie and extended his hand to help her sit on the bed, he then helped her stand allowing her to lean on him as she stood for the first time in days, she smiled shyly at him, Daniel entwined their hands together and started slowly for the door out of the infirmary.

On their way they walked into Sam as she smiled and Daniel introduced them.

"Hi Rommie, it's nice to meet you" Sam gently shook her hand. Fascinated with their culture and ways Rommie smiled.

"Sam" she said clearly.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Within several weeks Daniel was able to communicate with Rommie in her language and she was able to speak moderate English. She looked much better, she was eating and Janet's last exam of her fetus showed improvement, though she was not out of the woods yet.

They where assembled in the briefing room, General Hammond smiled at Rommie nodding his head.

"I trust you're feeling better Rommie?" he asked concern in his voice

"Yes, thank you General George" he smiled 

"Can you tell me where you're from?"

"You call P3 double 944, I call Luna Bay"

"Beautiful name isn't it?" Daniel said, "Their language is a mixture of so many, it was hard to figure out, Luna Bay means bay of the moon. Most of Rommie's people are gone, she and a hand full were kept as prisoners on 944, Rommie was to be sacrificed the day we saved her, you know to who she was to be sacrificed to?"

"Let me guess, the Goa'uld" Jack said.

"Wrong, the Blancuero Negrura Ojo", silence in the room was deafening. Then Daniel continued. "Rommie told me that years ago, when their planet was still prosperous and beautiful they came, the Blancuero, they took the women away and killed most of the men with vicious weapons that fired yellow lightning".

"Same weapons we were attacked by" Sam recalled as Daniel nodded.

"Probably, they remained a handful of people and whenever the BNO returned they would go into hiding, I'd like to add that I believe the women where taken to be used as a way for these creatures to breed, anyway" he shook his head "when her people found out she was with child they thought it was from one of the creatures that returned several weeks before, remaining for several days hunting the women, so her own people imprisoned her in order to try and starve the 'creature within her' to death. She tried to tell them that the child was from her love, a young man of their people, a young man that shortly after was killed"

"Why didn't they believe her?"

"Because it's forbidden, only the Blancuero are allowed to `take` the women"

"Oh my god" Sam was shocked as were the rest of the people sitting in that room.

Rommie looked at the faces of the people who saved her life then said in obscure English,

"You save me" she said "you free people, I want be free people too, I ask you to ayudar me to stay in Gaya, Please?" she pleaded.

"Ayudar?" Hammond questioned "Gaya?"

"Aid, Earth" Daniel explained. All eyes where fixed on General Hammond 

"I'll do my best" he promised after which he dismissed everyone.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Forget Me Not – Chapter six

Sam walked into Daniel's Lab, finding him with Rommie talking to her in her native tongue.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" she asked

"Rommie is helping me translate the writings on the pedestal we found on 169, it's almost the same language, and we think it might have been the world that the women from Rommie's planet were taken to" 

"I hope you're not over doing it Rommie, remember your child needs you"

"Thank you Sam, but Dr. Janet took test ayer, she say child better now" Sam looked at Daniel with a question "Ayer?"

"Yesterday" 

"Oh, just be careful OK?" Rommie smiled at Sam and bowed her head to show her gratitude for Sam's concern then she excused herself to the bathroom for the fifth time in two hours.

"So what are you going to do? Work on your Naquahdah reactor?"

"No not this weekend, I'm gonna relax at home, the truth is I need a vacation but I guess this weekend will have to do for the time being, besides my place needs a good scrub down, what about you?"

"Oh I'm gonna stay here, keep translating"

"You mean keep Rommie company" Daniel blushed grateful that Rommie wasn't in the room, Sam smiled at him as Rommie re-entered the room, Sam wished them both a nice weekend and left to go home, she hasn't been there in over two weeks, _Boy am I gonna get dirty cleaning this weekend _she sighed to herself as the elevator doors opened and she stepped into the late afternoon sun light.

Not long after Sam left Jack strode into Daniel's lab.

"Hi guys what'ya doin?" Daniel smirked as Rommie had a confused look on her face

"It's nothing Rommie, it's just that sometimes Jack's English is worse than yours" he laughed as she smiled. _She is absolutely glowing_ Daniel thought to himself, she had fair skin with a rosy glow especially to her face, her eyes were sparkling like the great giant and her dark hair was framing her face.

"Danel?" he shook his head to clear away the fog she created as he looked into her questioning eyes, he didn't notice Jack left and they were alone once again.

"I'm sorry about that" he apologized. 

"We say on LunaBay `Moneda pensamiento`"

"A penny for your thoughts? We have the same thing here, but really my thoughts are not even worth that" he smiled shyly, really I was only daydreaming" Rommie looked puzzled.

"What is daydreaming?"

"Oh sorry, diasueno" he translated for her as she nodded not pressing further explanations to his flakey behavior, he sighed in relief and they resumed their work to translate the writings on the pedestal.

The first wall the one Daniel deducted to be `page 1` due to a small engraved symbol looking like an arrow pointing down as apposed to two walls with an arrow pointing to the right and the forth wall with the arrow pointing up. Page 1 gave the history of the Blancuero Negrura Ojo as it was known and written by an ancient priest, a priest who also wrote the `Limbro de Sombra Shafar`, the book of shadowy creations. Someone else carved the second page years later. Rommie said the language appeared to be more similar to her own then the first page so they both deducted that the first women who where brought there from Luna bay wrote the other pages.

As they translated further down the Page it became more obvious that it was first a warning to turn back and a description of the monsters inhabiting the planet. After that came a set of instructions on how to avoid the creatures, then ways to not get pregnant by them and then ways to starve or abort the embryos. Daniel saw tears forming in Rommie's eyes.

"Rommie what is it?" he asked worried.

"That is what they try do to me, I tell them baby is of Aris but they think I'm mentira" the tears flowed freely down her face Daniel wheeled his chair closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, she buried her face in his chest. 

"You are not laying Rommie, we know the truth" he whispered into her hair, she looked up at him.

"You good people Danel, Aris was good people too, I loved him" she buried her face in his shirt again.

"You're good too Rommie, like my wife was, my esposa" he translated.

"She is gone too?"

"Yes, yes she is" he lowered his head remembering Sha're.

"I'm sorry Danel"

"Yeah, I'm sorry too" they both stayed huddled together.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

After leaving Daniel and Rommie, Jack went to search out Teal'c, he found him in the base gym.

"Hey Teal'c, are you doing anything this weekend?" Teal'c looked up.

"O'Neill I regret I will not be able to accompany you to go fishing this weekend, General Hammond requested my presence on base" Jack smiled under his lip, he knew very well that General Hammond gave all of SG-1 the weekend off and that Teal'c simply didn't want to go fishing, since neither did he, Jack gave his friend a disappointed look on his face and said

"Oh well, maybe next time"

"Indeed" Teal'c bowed his head

"Have a good time anyway Teal'c, and I'll see you on Monday" Teal'c bowed his head again and Jack left, the weekend plans he hoped he had did not involve fish or fishing, he smiled as he exited the base with a wave of his hand to the guard at the gate.

It was around 18:00 when he reached Sam's house, he parked across the road and looked at the house, it looked quiet, it didn't look like she was home, he picked up his car phone and dialed her home phone number, on the 5th ring he was about to give up when he heard her pick up, breathlessly.

"Yes?"

"Hi it's me Jack, are you OK?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't hear the phone I was taking a shower"

"Wow, you must be all wet" he smiled at the image of her naked body glistening with drops of water "I would love to see it someday"

Sam smiled and decided to tease him a bit by saying

"You've seen me wet before Sir, lots of times"

Jack frowned but then realized she was teasing.

"I'm parked across the street, can I come in?" she stopped breathing for a second then smiled.

"I guess so" she didn't sound sure though.

"Are you sure Sam? Because if you're not we can take a rain check" she loved him for this.

"No it's fine, come on in" they hung up.

Jack stepped out of his car and locked it, he crossed the road and walked toward her front door, his long legs and wide steps making him reach her door in no time, standing in front of her door he wanted to knock raising his fist to the wood and retreating, wanting to ring the bell and retreating again, the door opened, there she was, her short blond hair wet and drops of water falling to the wooden floor, she was wearing a white robe, Jack took in her attire.

"You're dripping all over the floor" he observed as he stepped in, skipping over and easily avoiding the puddle of water. Sam closed the door smiling and lifting the towel she was holding back to her hair. 

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked.

"Sure, got any orange juice?" 

She walked over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator; she realized she was out of orange juice when she saw the empty bottle "Is apple juice OK?" she lifted her head to look at him and discovered that he wasn't sitting on her living room couch she was confused until she felt him standing right behind her, she didn't turn around, she felt his arms touching her waist and pulling her close to him until her back was to his chest, he bent and kissed her neck gently as she rested her head on his right shoulder and closed her eyes. He moved his lips a little upward to her ear 

"You are so beautiful, I've been dreaming about you for a long time Sam" his hands encircled her body, his hand slithering inside her partially undone robe. 

She opened her eyes and looked up at him she straitened up pulling her robe tight around her body and closed the refrigerator door turning to look at him.

"Apple juice?" she said raising the juice carton she was holding in her left hand.

Jack got the message he was going too fast.

"Sam I don't want to pressure you in any way, so if you're not sure about this I understand, I can wait"

"No, I'm sure Jack its just way too fast, we have all weekend together. I want to get to know you better, to get used to calling you Jack and not Sir. Can we just start by talking and see where it goes from there?"

"Sure?" he nodded "so how about that apple juice"

She smiled and took out two glasses from the cabinet, she poured the juice and they both went to seat in the living room.

"So are you thinking there is something going on with Daniel and Rommie?" Sam looked at Jack with surprise.

"You noticed too? I thought I was imagining things" 

"Yeah I think she's the first woman who actually meant something to him since Sha're"

"You know they actually look good together"

"Yeah I thought the same thing when I saw them at the lab before I left"

"And staying with her this weekend is not because of what she can translate" they both smirked. 

After talking for over two hours and sharing a personal experience, Jack and Sam seemed much more comfortable in each other's company.

"Want anything to eat?" Sam asked rising to her feet from her position on the living room rug.

"Sure what you got?"

"Nothing actually I haven't had time to go shopping yet"

"I guess its pizza then, you want pepperoni on yours?"

"Sure" she replied as she tossed her phone to him while re-entering her kitchen to refill their drinks. This time she came back with two large mugs of hot steaming great smelling chocolate. Jack inhaled the scent.

"Ooh that smells great"

"It's my specialty, `Hot chocolate A-La Sam`"

"Tastes great too" Jack answered following a large sip he took of the mug she placed in his hand; he smiled at her as she set next to him on the couch feeling much more at ease with him.

"So it's your turn to tell me who was your first, kiss that is" Jack laughed taking a second sip of his drink.

"I…I'm" the door bell rang "Saved by the bell" she said reaching for the door, she opened it smiling at the pizza delivery man "how much?" she asked

"It's already been taken care of ma'am, enjoy" he waved his hand and turned back.

Sam entered her living room with the big box of Pizza and placed it on the table, Jack reached and opened the box, 

"Mmm smells good" he said inhaling "not as good as your hot chocolate though" Sam laughed at his attempt to suck-up to her.

She grabbed a slice, resumed a sitting position on her rug again and took a bite, Jack rose to his feet and started to move around her living room looking at everything from the pictures and knick-knacks to her stereo system and finally settled to looking at the rack of CD's on a shelf.

"You've got some great CD's here"

"Thanks"

"Can we listen to one?"

"Sure take your pick"

Jack's finger hovered over the CD labels till he finally paused and extricated one, he placed it in the proper place in her stereo system and pressed play, making sure the music was not loud but simply in the background. Sam smiled

"What are you smiling about?" Jack asked curious 

"That is my favorite CD" 

"Really?" she nodded as her smile widened. 

"May I have this dance?" Jack stood towering over her as his hand reached down, Sam took his offered hand and stood to her feet, leaving the peace of pizza she was holding on the table, Jack held her left hand in his and wrapped his right hand around her waist, they started moving together to the soft slow music.

Sam's heart was pounding, she felt both comfortable and excited and scared and happy being in his arms, the man she loved, the man who wanted to return his love to her, she smiled and looked into his dark brown eyes.

Suddenly her lips where entwined with his, _did she make the first move or did he_ was the thought that passed through both their minds, it appeared they both initiated the kiss at the same time, _but who cares_, was their next thought as both simply let go of rational and drowned in the kiss.

As soft and hesitant as it began it grew to be much more passionate, tiny tremors passed through his body; it seemed eternity when they finally broke their kiss to catch their breath. Both of them smiling and panting still staring at each other unable to look away, Jack ran his hand over her shoulder and down her arm until his palm rested in hers, he pulled her closer to him again, and leaving her hand he cupped her face with both hands and pulled her even closer for another kiss.

As their lips came together their bodies drew closer as well, Jack pulled the white T-Shirt she was wearing out of her blue jeans and slithered his warm hand on her back, her skin was so soft and warm, and he roamed all over it, reaching all the way over her shoulder blades, this time she didn't pull away from him at his touch, their kiss deepened again as he pulled her even tighter to him. Both his hands roaming her back under her shirt, Sam could feel him and this time she knew he wasn't wearing a side arm...

She unbuttoned his shirt and started swiveling her fingers through his light chest hair; she was making his skin tingle with her delicate touch.

He wanted her closer to him and he reached his hands to stop her ministrations on his chest, pulling at her gently to face him once again. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, she raised her arms above her head to assist him, as her shirt was removed he pressed her body tight to his and began kissing her all over again. Their upper bodies touching, their lips locked together and their hands roaming over the other's body.

Jack supported Sam's lower back as he lowered them to the couch, his knee went between her legs and he settled onto her body, feeling her chest pounding against his own. He tried to settle into the couch but found it impossible, he was too tall and several deep and sensual kisses later he decided that the couch was definitely no longer a suitable place for them to continue. He stopped kissing her and pulled away leaning on his palms and looking deep into her darkened blue eyes, with a question in his eyes he whispered "Bedroom?" she simply nodded as they both stood to their feet and hand in hand walked down her corridor to her bedroom.

As they reached her bed jack grabbed and turned her towards him for a kiss, he eased them both into the mattress while kicking his shoes off. Once they got comfortable again jack moved his hands to her jeans and with an easy gentle touch opened them, he went down her body and as he reached her bare feet pulled at the pants until they were sprawled on the floor, he went up her body again admiring how beautiful and sexual she was, how she was still a woman and yet he knew she was physically stronger then some men he knew. His hand moved as did he over her legs and to her abdomen and up to her chest, he finally cupped a breast as his lips locked onto hers again, she moaned under his touch.

Sam thought it was unfair for her to be almost completely bare to him while he was still half dressed, her hands reached his jeans, button and fly flew open as she wanted to see him, he assisted by removing his jeans completely, and even though he was wearing boxer shorts she could see he was already hard, in actuality he was hard long ago.

Jack reclaimed his position along her slender body and while his hand moved downward his mouth captured her breast, slightly nibbling on her nipple and then licking it to sooth the burning fire he was creating. At the same time his hand moved over her outer thigh downwards and then up her inner thigh, the higher he went in between her legs the louder her moans became, Jack then lowered her white lace panties, moving his hand over her tight muscled buttocks and her tiny curly hair, she was so aroused by his tender actions that she wanted him to enter her right then, but he had set a pace of his own and he wasn't changing his plans.

He made her feel as if he was all over her; his mouth covered her entire body from her sensual full hungry lips to her bellybutton, while his hands where roaming over everything else, except where she wanted him most, his ministrations were so amazing that she found herself unable to move, her moans and cries of excitement excited him as well and he was glad she wasn't touching him, because if she had he would never have been able to control his desire to enter her.

His mouth captured her lips fighting a tiny battle with their tongues which Sam lost when she felt Jack's finger enter her, her entire concentration went down with his touch as her back arched and an animal shriek of pleasure escaped her lips, Jack continued to move his finger inside her, back and forth, inserting a second finger inside her and arching the tips to discover her G-spot, she screamed and thrusted her body at the feel of him moving inside her, waves of ecstasy washing over her as she came.

As the wave subsided Jack moved over her covering her body with his own, his kiss was a gentle stroke to her lips and mouth.

"My god Jack" she panted as he smiled at her, she could feel as he laid on top of her that he was still as hard as steel and she felt obligated to return to him the pleasure he had just bestowed on her.

She moved her hands and touched his hardness through his boxers and as hard as he was he became even harder at her gentle touch, she pushed at his shoulder until he was lying flat on his back against the mattress, she then reached the waistband and pulled his boxers off and away, she couldn't believe this was the first she had seen him, he was a very impressive man, she thought as she took his entire physique in.

She cradled his thighs between her knees, her hands moving over his chest using her short fingernails to lightly scratch his chest, fiddling with his chest hair and nipples down to his abdomen and upper thighs, he thrusted his lower body forward when she touched him, he was so hard and red with blood and leaking pre-cum, she touched him gently, smearing the sticky substance down his organ with smooth strokes, she moved over him with her hand, his thighs moving back and forth in the rhythm she was setting, now she was the one in control. The problem was he didn't think he could last much longer, as she placed her mouth over his shaft, her tongue and lips completely engulfing him, he went over the brink and came inside her mouth with a force so hard it even took him by surprise, Sam chocked as Jack withdrew from her mouth, gently surrounding his arms around her

"I'm sorry" he apologized, embarrassment coursing through his naked body as he looked down at his limp exhausted member, Sam saw his embarrassment and returned his gentle hug whispering

"It was my fault I was too much of a tease, I'm sorry" they both laughed awkwardly.

"I'm all sweaty and sticky, I need a shower, ASAP" Jack said

"Yeah, I need another one too" Sam smiled at him

"How about we take one?"Jack paused and then added "together" Sam smiled again and without another word took his hand in hers and lead the way to her bathroom.

She turned on the hot water as he gently pushed her into the shower and the hot stream of water, following very closely behind, the water washed over them as Jack turned Sam to face him and captured her mouth with a heart stopping kiss, hand roaming over each other, Jack reached for the soap dispenser and collected some in the palm of his hand, he pulled Sam out of the flow of water and into his arms and started soaping her shoulders and back quickly moving to the front of her body. She saw him harden as she herself felt the tingle within as he touched her nipples and moved further down her body.

"Jack" his name escaped her lips as he crouched down to soap her legs, she pressed herself to him, lightly rubbing the soap off her body and onto his, then rubbing him all over, as she touched his hardness he leaned over her pushing gently until her back was against the shower wall. He pressed his lips to her and then followed a trail of water down her neck, she could feel him pressing against her and she whispered in agony.

"I want you Jack, I want you inside me" he spent no time leaning further into her until he was buried deep within, both let out a cry of ecstasy, as he began thrusting inside her, in and out, harder and harder as deep as he could possibly go.

As they felt the tremors of orgasm subsided, Jack withdrew from his lover. Not many word were said between them as they stepped out of the shower, Jack wrapped a towel around Sam's body rubbing his hands over it to dry and keep her warm, they dried each other and returned huddled together to the bedroom.

Sam looked down at the mess they made of the bed; she simply smiled at him as she pulled a clean set of sheets from the linen closet and with his help replaced it.

Waking up next to him made her face break out in a smile, the sun rays were filtering through the window, lying spots of bright light on her lover's sleeping features. Sam's hands roamed over his chest as he stirred and opened his eyes.

"Good morning" she smiled at him.

"Morning" he replied stretching his arms over his head, dropping his right arm over her shoulder while the left went over to the beck of his head for support.

"We have to get dressed; we're due on base in one hour"

"No, we're off duty till Monday morning" Jack said

"This is Monday morning, Sir" she giggled 

"It can't be"

"It is"

"What happened to Sunday?"

"We spent it sleeping together, in both aspects of the word" she giggled again as she climbed out of bed and strode naked to the bathroom.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Forget Me Not

AUTHOR: Sanny

E-Mail: Sanny_c24@hotmail.com

STATUS: Complete

RATING: R

SPOILERS: Stargate Motion Picture, Children of the Gods, Cold Lazarus, A Matter of Time, The Nox, The Broca Divide, Beneath the Surface, Upgrades.

CONTENT WARNING: Drama, Hurt/comfort, Graphic medical situations, mention of torture, rape and sexual content.

DISCLAMER: I do not own SG-1, though I wish I had, this story is for enjoyment purposes only, no money was exchanged, the Stargate characters are owned by MGM, GEKKO and ShowTime, any other characters and the story belong to the author.

AUTHOR NOTES: Please read and review, reviews mean a lot to me so please don't be shy and leave one.

============================================

Forget Me Not – Chapter seven

"Good morning campers, how was your weekend?" Jack came in with a rested smile on his face as he entered the briefing room finding Teal'c and Daniel already seated at their places. Teal'c bowed his head in reply and said

"It has been quiet and uneventful, O'Neill"

"Yeah, how was your fishing trip?" Daniel asked

"Oh, it was great I caught a fish this big" he opened his arms wide to indicate how large `a fish` he caught, as Major Carter came through the door.

"What - This big?" she asked only catching the Colonel's last words.

"Oh, the fish I caught this weekend on my trip, it was this big" he showed his hands again, opening them wide to her and winked in a way only she could see, she smiled and set at her chair, opposite her CO.

The General came in sitting at the head of the conference table.

"OK SG-1 you are scheduled for a recon mission to P2X560, Major, have you studied the MALP's input?"

"Yes Sir, nothing interesting, no special minerals or any other elements we don't already have on Earth, no structures in a radius of at least a 100 miles other then the stargate and the DHD, I figure this planet has been deserted for at least several hundred years Sir".

"Very good, you are to embark at 13:00 hours, dismissed" the General left as the rest of the team stood up.

"I'm going to see Rommie and try to translate some more things until we leave" Daniel hurriedly exited the room. Teal'c, Sam and Jack remained there staring at each other, not moving and not saying a word, finally they each turned and went he's own way.

"Janet?" Sam called for her friend as she entered the infirmary 

"Hi Sam, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just couldn't concentrate on any of my experiments so I thought I'd come see how you were doing"

"I'm fine, thanks to the General giving your team the weekend off, I was able to relax too, I certainly hope today's mission will keep my infirmary empty"

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, this mission is gonna be a bore, even for Daniel and me, nothing to see and nothing to do, we'll be back within a couple of hours"

Janet smiled thinking to herself _since when did SG-1 return without something being wrong, _but, she could still hope couldn't she?__

"Hey Rommie, how are you feeling today?" Jack asked as he strode in deliberately ignoring Daniel.

"I am good Col. Jack"

"And your baby?" she smiled, instinctively reaching her hand over her abdomen, she was now approaching the 29th week

"Dr. Janet is very pleased, she say I make good progress, she hope I be safe, only 2 months hold on" Jack smiled redirecting his attention to Dr. Jackson.

"So Danny boy, are you ready?" Daniel glanced at the clock, it was 12:30. He had 30 minutes to change and gear up and be ready in the embarkation room.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going" he reluctantly stood from his seat and squeezed Rommie's shoulder gently, before exiting the door following Jack.

"I'll be back soon Rommie" he called to her as he left. She smiled and nodded at his disappearing shadow, she was left alone once again.

The chevrons locked and the wormhole engaged.

"SG-1 you have a go" General Hammond called to them through the P.A. system, Jack nodded at him and stepped up the ramp, he stopped at the event horizon and waited for his teammates to catch up, Teal'c and Daniel stepped through first followed by Sam and Jack.

On the other side they stepped onto a barren world

"Smells kinda funny don't you think?" Jack asked, Daniel inhaled a confused look on his face.

"Only to your nose Jack, I don't smell anything, but then again my al…ler…gies" he was able to finish before sneezing. They started walking to nowhere in particular, simply surveying the surrounding area of the stargate, suddenly they heard a horrific scream of pain, they looked around realizing that it was Sam when she keeled over and fell unconscious to the ground. They all rushed to her; there was a pulse, erratic but strong.

"Sam? Sam?" Jack shook her shoulder softly, she didn't respond.

"Let's go" Jack ordered hurriedly picking Sam and carrying her back to the stargate, Daniel ran ahead to dial and Teal'c carried Sam's pack.

"Incoming wormhole" the speakers came to life "it's SG-1"

"Open the iris" came the order. Jack came through running from the gate room with Sam in his arms; General Hammond had no time to react. As Daniel and Teal'c came through he managed to ask

"What is going on?"

"We don't know General Hammond, Major Carter screamed as if in pain and then fell unconscious"

"Report to the infirmary too and I'll see you in debriefing later" both men nodded and walked away.

Jack came running into the infirmary calling out Janet's name; she came out of her office surprised to hear Colonel O'Neill's voice

"Col. O'Neill? What is it?" she asked at the same time she saw him gently placing an unconscious Sam on a bed.

"What happened?" she asked reaching for her penlight, Jack stepped back, and she noticed his hands shaking.

As she leaned over Sam to examine her, the moment she shone the light into her eyes her body started to convulse

"She's seizing" she pushed Jack back and away as she reached for the crash cart and called in a code, immediately 3 medical officers were there, Janet yelled out instructions to the nurses

"Open a vein line; give her 60 mg of Diazepam…

With all the commotion Jack was pushed to the corner, all he could do was stare at the action in front of him his eyes glistened with tears but no one noticed, no one even knew that he was there, nor did they notice Teal'c and Daniel entering the infirmary. Daniel neared Jack

"What happened?" Jack shook his head

"I don't know, she had some kind of seizure, then they threw me out of there"

About 30 minutes later Janet came out of the room, Teal'c and Daniel were sent to Dr. Warner in order to be checked out. Jack stayed behind

"Jack we need to talk, let's go in my office" she gestured him with her hand and he quietly did as she asked. The look on his face was of such concern and fear her heart went out to him; she wanted to reassure him a bit.

"Sam is stable now, she's asleep, but Jack" she called him by his first name "before I make a report to General Hammond I have to ask you something, you know anything you tell me is protected by the Dr. patient confidentiality privileges, Jack you have to tell me the truth…" she paused and he waited "I know you and Sam got together… finally" she added, he still stared at her "you were together this weekend weren't you?" he waited a few seconds before nodding the affirmative. "Did you leave scratch marks on her body?" Jack looked shocked and confused then shook his head "think back, did anything happen that could have caused her to bruise in anyway?" he shook his head again "come with me I want to show you something" they reached Sam's room, Janet entered gesturing for Jack to enter, she uncovered the sheet that was covering Sam and exposed her right arm showing Jack marks of scratches and bruises. Then she pointed to her left arm, the same kind of scratches and bruises, and then she exposed part of her abdomen, there where black and blue marks all over her stomach.

"It's the same on her chest, back and upper thighs". Jack was completely overwhelmed; he kept shaking his head in disbelief.

"I don't understand, what could have caused such a thing, she just fell to the ground, Janet, I swear to you, there wasn't a mark on her when we came to base this morning, that is a certainty" Janet nodded placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder "can I stay here?" he asked, his voice low and soft

"Sure" She left to go see General Hammond in his office.

"I don't have any explanations Sir, this is the weirdest thing I have ever encountered, we have an EEG scheduled for this afternoon and an MRI of her brain is about to be done and I'm still waiting for the blood test results we took"

"Are you sure this is something she picked up on this planet?"

"Almost positive Sir, It's fact that she checked into base this morning free and clear of any physical damages, and even now lying in a bed more marks appear all over her body, we also know that Col. O'Neill smelled something strange on this planet, though he was the only one it might have something to do with it".

"Why? If he was the only one, why do you think there's a connection?"

"Because in all probability Teal'c is most likely immuned or protected by Junior, Daniel's allergies flared up real bad this time so that also makes things suspicious, and Sam is hurt" 

"So we are working under the assumption that what Col. O'Neill smelled has a connection with Major Carter's condition?"

"Yes Sir, I can't think of any other explanations".

"So it's airborne, should I order this facility into a quarantine?"

"I don't think that's necessary Sir, Major Carter is the only one afflicted and I don't think it's contagious"

An hour later they all set in the briefing room.

"Col. O'Neill can you describe what you smelled?"

"I don't know, it was kind of not pleasant at all, but, I don't think I can associate any familiar smells to it.

"Dr. Fraser, can you use any of this information?"

"I'm afraid that short of going to the planet myself and inhaling the air I don't see a way" an officer came in the room and handed Dr. Fraiser a sheet of test results, she thanked him as he left, the General asked

"What is Major Carter's condition now?"

"The most puzzling thing is that I can't find any reason for her coma, bruises keep appearing all over her body for no apparent reason… I don't know what to make of it" she said as her eyes roamed over the results and she got destructed, then she continued

"There seems to be an un-identified virus in her blood stream, I just don't know what to do about it, I'll start looking for an anti virus".

Janet entered Sam's room; nothing has changed since they brought her back from 560 almost a week ago, Jack was sitting by her side holding her hand, his head was cocked to one side and Janet realized that he was asleep.

The resent blood tests showed an antibody in Sam's system; Janet hoped it was fighting the unknown virus. She then saw Sam's head move and her eyes flutter; she went to the other side of the bed and looked closer at Sam's face.

"Come on Sam, wake up" she whispered. Jack heard her and opened his eyes, he saw Janet gazing intently at Sam, his eyes wondered to look at Sam's pale face, he squeezed the hand he was holding gently and begged her along with Janet to wake up.

Then she opened her eyes, closing them again, Jack squeezed her hand again encouraging her. "Come on Sam, you can do it, open your eyes, baby, please?" as if in a dream Sam could see Jack's face and she could hear his voice calling out to her, begging her to return to him, she mastered the strength and opened her eyes wide, she saw Jack standing over her.

"Jack... I heard you calling, you're not a dream?"

"I'm glad you answered Sammy, I'm real"

"Sam? How are you feeling?" Janet asked

"Janet? You rescued me?" Sam acknowledged her friend then replied "I'm so tired" was all she was able to say before she fell asleep again, Janet looked at Jack then she took an empty syringe and needle, she rubbed an alcohol cotton swab on Sam's forearm and drew some blood. Jack looked at her without saying a word.

After two hours she came back into the room, Jack was still sitting by Sam's bedside.

"Well? What is it? What did you find?"

"Nothing, mild traces of the antibody; it seems she was able to fight the virus, she's just asleep now, hopefully she'll wake up in the morning".

Morning broke, not that they could tell being 28 floors buried in a mountain.

Sam woke up feeling better, a smile broke on her face when she saw Jack sitting next to her bed sleeping, she reached her hand and caressed his cheek, he jumped, startled at the soft touch on his face, he looked at her beautiful big blue eyes.

"How are you?" he asked

"Better, because your here" they smiled at each other. A few hours later Sam was sitting in Janet's office alone, Janet entered.

"Sam I want you to tell me everything that you remember since you went to 560"

"They tortured me" she whispered

"Who?"

"The Blancuero Negrura Ojo, I felt a sharp pain and I fell down, the next thing I know I'm strapped to a table and they are over me, talking in that strange language, hitting me and cutting me, I tried not to scream, I didn't but that just made them more angry and vicious"

"Sam I'm sorry, but you where here the entire time, you screamed in pain then you fainted, Jack brought you back, you've been unconscious for a week"

"That's because I was there, Janet, I know how this sounds but believe me, somehow I was there and they did hurt me, but I found a weak spot, I know how we can kill them" Janet thought to herself _could the alien virus I found in Sam's system the way they took her mind somewhere else? And until her body could fight it off, she was in their hands?_

They all met again that late afternoon in the briefing room.

"I think the alien virus in Sam's system was the way they where able to detach her body from her mind, to her she was on their planet, being tortured, that can also explain all the marks and bruises that appeared on her body as if from nowhere. When her body was able to create an antibody to fight the virus she woke up" Janet finished her explanation as all the people around looked at Sam.

"Sir" Sam addressed General Hammond "I know this all sound's strange, but please believe me, the time I was unconscious here I was there, but the most important thing is that I think I found a way we can kill them"

"OK how?"

"Well, when they... hurt me, they always concentrated around my stomach, I tried to think why they would do that, I watched them as they stood over me and I could see their mid sections pulsate, I think that's where their hearts are positioned, they wanted to hurt me as bad as they could, they thought my heart is located in the same place theirs is. I also know the address of their home world, and I know the kind of weapon we need to kill them" everyone remained quiet, Jack's Jaws were clenched together and he bit down hard on his teeth, trying to control the anger he felt rise inside him, he couldn't do anything to save his love, Sam could tell what was going through his mind just by looking into his eyes, she wanted to hold his hand and tell him that he did help her, but she couldn't do that here in front of their commending officer. Nobody else moved, nobody said anything; they all waited for Sam to reveal the way to kill these horrible creatures.

"We modify the particle beam we have to include within the ion particles samples of my antibody, we create a smaller able to be carried weapon and we fire directly at their so called stomachs".

Several weeks passed, giving Sam time to recover from her ordeal and to work on the modifying of the particle gun.

It was Monday morning, she reported to the infirmary at Janet's request, for a follow up.

"Good morning Janet" Sam came in, a fake cheerful look on her face.

"Good morning Sam" Janet smiled in return, as Sam took off her jacket and set down giving the doctor one of her arms, palm facing up. Janet set across from her and took out all the paraphernalia she needed to draw blood.

"So how are you feeling?" she asked

"Fine"

"Are you sure?" Sam looked at her

"Yes I'm sure Janet, everything's great"

"Did you do anything special this weekend?" They both suddenly wore a mischievous smile on their lips as Sam said in a low voice

"Spent the entire weekend in bed"

"Sleeping?" Janet asked knowing the answer before it was given

"Hardly" Sam retorted

"OK your done Sam, I'll have the results in a few hours, I'll be in touch" Sam nodded rising to her feet, holding the dry swab to her arm, she left the infirmary.

Two hours later Janet was sitting in her office facing a white sheet of test results.

_"Normal, normal, OK, normal... what the hell?" _she jumped to her feet, she quickly picked up her extension requesting Sergeant Tyler to call Major Carter to the infirmary.

"Major Carter please report to the infirmary, at Doctor Frasier's request" about 10 minutes later Sam was again seated in front of Janet, in her office, with the door closed behind them.

"Well? What is it?"

"Your 4 weeks..." Sam waited but Janet still didn't continue

"I'm four weeks what Janet?" finally she took a breath and said

"Your 4 weeks pregnant Sam" Sam's eyes grew wide and she didn't say a word, she simply stared into an invisible point in mid air.

"That was around the time that you were mentally abducted by the BNO" Sam shook her head _no it couldn't be_ she did tell Janet in confidence, making her swear never to tell another living soul that these creatures raped her, _but now? What is she going to do?_

"Sam?" Janet looked at her friend, concern written all over her face. Sam was shaking her head.

"No, it's it's Jack's, it has to be Jack's, besides I was raped only in my mind, that's what you said, my body was in the infirmary the whole time" Janet said nothing true her body was in the infirmary but just as bruises appeared when they hurt her could this be… 

"Can you do a test?" Sam asked, "to know if Jack is the father?"

"Yes, but you'll have to wait another 6 weeks Sam" Sam sighed.

TBC


	8. chapter 8

TITLE: Forget Me Not

AUTHOR: Sanny

E-Mail: Sanny_c24@hotmail.com

STATUS: Complete

RATING: R

SPOILERS: Stargate Motion Picture, Children of the Gods, Cold Lazarus, A Matter of Time, The Nox, The Broca Divide, Beneath the Surface, Upgrades.

CONTENT WARNING: Drama, Hurt/comfort, Graphic medical situations, mention of torture, rape and sexual content.

DISCLAMER: I do not own SG-1, though I wish I had, this story is for enjoyment purposes only, no money was exchanged, the Stargate characters are owned by MGM, GEKKO and ShowTime, any other characters and the story belong to the author.

AUTHOR NOTES: Please read and review, reviews mean a lot to me so please don't be shy and leave one.

============================================

Forget Me Not – Chapter eight

Three weeks passed, Sam was so into working on the particle gun that she hardly ate nor slept, she looked completely exhausted, there where dark circles under her eyes, she hasn't put on makeup in over two weeks and her hair was unruly. Jack walked into her lab concern written all over his face

"Sam, did Dr. Fraiser see you lately?"

"What?" she lifted her head to him she didn't hear him.

"Sam you look awful"

"Gee thanks a lot" she smiled tiredly

"I'm not kidding Sam, when was the last time you had anything to eat?"

"I don't remember" her head went down to the papers on her desk

"Sam!" Jack put one hand on the papers and the other held up her chin "You need to rest Sam, you'll get the gun working and we'll get these creatures" she took a deep breath and relaxed her muscles a bit

"OK" she agreed and Jack escorted her to her quarters and helped her climb into her bunk, before he even lifted her legs to the bed she was asleep, he took her shoes off and covered her with a blanket, as he stepped out he turned the light off and closed the door behind him. 10 minutes later he was standing in the middle of the infirmary

"Col. O'Neill? What are you doing here at this time?" it was nearly 01:00 when Janet stepped out of her office to go to her quarters.

"I'm … have you seen Carter lately?"

"I saw her last week why?"

"She looks terrible, I don't think she eats and I think she hasn't been sleeping much either, I'm worried about her"

"I'll talk to her tomorrow Col. Thank you for bringing this to my attention" Jack nodded and they both stepped out. Janet turned right and Jack turned left.

The next morning Janet chastised Sam for not taking better care of herself and threatened to start her on fluids if she didn't start to eat and drink. Sam promised and she did try to eat more, but every time she tried it would rise back up and she would run to the bathroom to throw up. Janet checked up on her every few days and she wasn't real happy with her not being able to keep anything down, it was too early for morning sickness, but all her tests came back fine.

On the day 6 weeks passed Sam entered Janet's office early that morning 

"Janet, it's been six weeks, can you take the test you told me about?"

Janet looked up at her friend

"Sam you understand that this is a risky procedure" Sam nodded her head "I will scrape off some cells from the placenta for DNA testing, Sam you have to understand that it might induce a miscarriage"

"I understand Janet, but I have to know, I can't go on without knowing, and you have to promise no one will be here except for you, I don't want anyone to know Janet, no one" Janet nodded 

"OK come back here tonight at 23:00, no one will be here by then"

"Thanks Janet" Sam said quietly and left.

Debriefing was at 18:00.

"Major Carter, what's your progress on the particle guns?"

"Almost done Sir, I will have them ready by tomorrow"

"You have the coordinates to the planet?"

"Yes, Sir"

"And you're sure they are not so many BNO left right?"

"Yes" Daniel interjected "Rommie and I finished translating the pedestal, apparently the women were successful in avoiding barring offspring's to these creatures, and they are numbered Sir"

"Good, OK SG-1 and SG-6 you will leave day after tomorrow at 13:00 hours"

"Yes Sir" they all answered, the General dismissed them all. Sam avoided everyone and left for her quarters.

"Carter, hold on" Jack called after her, she stopped "come on lets go get something to eat in the commissary"

"Sorry J… Sir" she said as she saw Sergeant Siler walking by, both nodded at him "I'm tired, I'm going to catch on some sleep before tomorrow" Jack didn't say a word, he nodded and turned, she looked better but not by much, he will have to talk to her seriously after the mission _I guess it can wait another couple of days _he thought to himself.

Sam entered the infirmary at 10 minutes to 23:00, Janet was waiting for her, there was nobody there but them.

"When did you eat last?" Janet asked

"I didn't forget Janet, I haven't eaten since this morning, not that I could keep anything down even if I wanted to" Janet nodded in understanding. 

"OK let's do it" she gave Sam a gown and she went to undress. She was lying on a table with her legs in stirrups and she was shaking.

"Are you cold?" Janet asked observing her shivering

"No, terrified" Sam replied

"I know Sam, are you sure you want me to continue?" Sam nodded

"Do it, I have to know Janet" they both fell silent 

"It might hurt Sam, but you need to keep very still OK?"

"Yeah" Sam closed her eyes trying to concentrate on breathing _please god, make this baby belong to Jack, please _she prayed and clenched her teeth hard.

"OK Sam we're done here" Janet's voice awakened her from her thought's; she sat up with Janet's help.

"You can get dressed now, then I'll help you back to your room, you need to get some rest" Janet cleared everything while Sam got dressed; she will check the sample she collected herself.

She helped Sam to her room

"Take it easy Sam OK? Don't over do it"

"I have to go on this mission"

"I wouldn't recommend it Sam"

"I have to Janet, you of all people should understand that" they reached her room and Janet eased her to the bed "Janet how long will it take? The test" 

"I'll try to have the results by the time you return from the mission Sam"

"Thank you" Janet closed the door behind her and went straight to the lab.

Two days later SG-1 and SG-6 where assembled in the embarkation room, the ring was spinning and the particle guns were ready

"Sam you look so tired" Daniel whispered to her

"I'll be fine Daniel, don't worry" the event horizon was established and the two teams stepped through. As they came through the other side Jack felt the same feeling he had the first time they came across the BNO

"Their here I can feel it, heads up people" he ordered as the particle guns went from shut down to being armed and ready, they all set them on standby, all they needed was to point at the right direction and press the trigger. Several minutes later they were all engrossed in a heavy firefight. They hid around the steps of the stargate and fired at the approaching creatures. Col. Davis commander of SG-6 got two, as the beam hit them they froze and seconds later exploded

"Cool" Jack said as he started firing too.

The firefight lasted over two hours. Things became quiet, the team members started to look over the stone stairs, all they could see was fragments and particles of what used to be some wicked aliens, 

"Daniel, dial home" O'Neill ordered, as the wormhole was established again, Col. Davis entered their IDC and they all stepped through. General Hammond was waiting anxiously for the team on the other side

"Were you successful?" he asked impatiently 

"Very Sir, don't know if it's all of them but many anyway, SG-6 got 16, SG-1 got 19"

"Very good, debriefing will be at 19:00" everybody scattered and re-met in the infirmary for post mission checkups, as they were each cleared they all hurried for the locker rooms for a much needed shower.

Sam stayed behind in the infirmary; behind the curtain Janet was checking her

"How are you feeling Sam?" Sam looked at her friend

"Do you have any results yet?" her voice trembled, Janet leaned forward and whispered into Sam's ear

"You have to know that this DNA test is 99.9% accurate, so it is 99.9% match Sam, it's Jack's" Sam's eyes lit up and her arms encircled her friends neck

"Thank you, Janet thank you"

"It's time to let him know Sam"

"I will" Sam smiled again.

Debriefing went through quickly and before dismissing, General Hammond told all that the coordinates of the planet were also erased from the dial up computer.

As everyone was leaving Sam leaned into Jack and whispered into his ear

"Meet me at my place" she continued on as Jack smiled under his lip.

He knocked on her door and waited, she opened the door, by the look on her face he couldn't determine if she was happy or sad, her eyes looked sad yet they had this spark to them and her lips curved into a small smile, Jack entered the house closing the door behind him and following Sam's figure into her living room, she sat on her couch and patted the cushion next to her to signal him to sit down, he did.

"Jack, I have something to tell you, but I don't know how you'll take it"

"Sam is everything all right with you?" his concern was showing as he grabbed her hands and placed them in his.

"Yes I'm fine … Jack" she looked into his eyes "I'm pregnant… Jack did you hear what I just said I'm pregnant"

"Yes I heard, so all that not feeling well and throwing up all the time it was because of that?"

"It was a lot of things including that yes, getting the particle gun ready and going to that planet didn't help much either and not telling you right away"

"Why didn't you?"

"I wanted to be absolutely sure"

"And now you are?"

"Yes Janet took some tests; I'm 10 and half weeks pregnant"

"Our first weekend together?" Jack questioned as Sam nodded

"Oh Sammy, I love you" he engulfed her in a warm embrace

"I love you too Jack"

"What are we going to do" he suddenly 'woke up' "the General will never…"

"I don't know, I haven't given everything a thought yet, but can't we just take it one step at a time?" her voice was shaking so Jack took her into his arms again

"I love you" he whispered to her. 

They spent the night huddled together. In the morning when Sam opened her eyes to meet his gaze right then she knew that the one thing she wanted most of all was to wake up next to this man for the rest of her life, Jack caressed her mangled blond hair

"You are so beautiful" he said "watching you sleep Sam, feeling you so close to me, I understand now that this is what I want" he straightened in their bed looking intently into her wide blue eyes "will you marry me?" she didn't expect that as her bottom lip dropped.

"I do love you Sam" he tried to reassure her "I want to spend the rest of my life with you" 

Several hours later they were both standing in General Hammond's office.

"Sir" Jack addressed his commander "we love each other"

"I know you do son" he smiled at Sam "there's nothing I can do I'm sorry"

"Sir, I asked Sam to marry me, she hasn't given me an answer yet but…" 

"I still can't do anything about it Col."

"We're pregnant" Jack blurted out leaving the poor general in complete shock.

"I don't know what to say" the general was stunned

"Sir I'd like to submit my resignation effective immediately"

"No" Jack raised his voice to her "I should resign"

"Jack I'm pregnant, sooner or later I'll have to resign"

"Women serving in the military have babies all the time, they don't all resign"

 the general started saying "I want to ..." but noticed neither of them was paying attention

"I'm close to retiring anyway, and I'm less valuable to the program since I'm not as smart as you"

"Jack you'll go nuts inside two days"

"That's my choice"

"No that's our choice and I wont …"

"Will you let me get a word in edgewise here?" the general shouted at them as they turned their heads to him and stared in surprise "no one retires now, you are both valuable here and I'm glad you two finally got together, but ease up will you? Let me make some inquiries, now go away" he set back down as the two people in front of him looked at him then at each other then they saluted and left the room.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Daniel rushed into the infirmary

"Where is she? Janet" Janet turned to look at him, she said nothing just put her hand on his shoulder and escorted him to one of the curtain covered cubicles, as he saw her he immediately run to her side

"Rommie are you OK?" 

"Baby comes now Danel, I hurt please help" her face was red and wet with tears.

"I'm here honey, hang in there, you are so brave" 

It was 2am when she woke up feeling intense pain in her lower back and underbelly, she was barely able to rise from her bed but she managed to reach the infirmary, the on call nurse immediately called Dr. Fraiser.

Rommie was in her 40th week and Janet was pleased she hung in there and was able to carry the baby to term but she was still worried, Rommie wasn't making as good a progress as Janet had hoped.

At 3am Rommie begged her to call Daniel though she herself was embarrassed to wake him at this time, they have certainly gotten closer in the past few months, they hadn't made love yet because Janet forbade her fearing it would induce labor, Daniel told her he loved her several times, as did she, they were kind of 'The couple' on base, since most people didn't know about Col. And Major.

Daniel was by Rommie's side within 5 minutes of their call, his eyes were red from being abruptly woken up but he still smiled broadly and supported Rommie's neck as she set up slightly to greet him.

It took all morning, afternoon and part of the evening but at exactly 20:34 little Jade was born with her mother's beautiful looks and her late father's calm demeanor. Daniel felt his heart jump, he was as exited as if Jade was his flesh and blood.

As Rommie looked into his eyes and asked him

"Danel? Will you be Jade's father?" Daniel was stunned at Rommie's request. After the General sorted out her papers and she was offered asylum she was ready to make Earth her home and Daniel an integral part of her world.

"Now I am united with Gaya, I want to be united with you too" Daniel's face broke into a smile and he wrapped his arms around her

"I love you Rommie" he said to her kissing her lips as they both stared at Jade.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

General Hammond called into his office both Col. O'Neill and Major Carter

"After you calmed down a bit" he started "have you given any more thought to my suggestion?" they were both quiet until finally Jack nodded.

"Yes sir, we talked about it for a long time, argued mostly but Sam convinced me that this will be sort of like keeping the cake whole and eating it too"

"I will resign from the Air Force General Hammond" Sam said her voice soft and quiet

"And I will make sure you remain here as the most valuable 'civilian' and the most knowledgeable one regarding the Stargate" he gestured to her and they both went around his table as George gave her a great big bear hug, Jack smiled.

Their wedding was on a Saturday morning at Jack's back yard, most of Cheyenne Mountain where there, including several Tok'ra, Sam's father the most important of them all. Sam was now 5 months pregnant and her loose white dress was able to hide her small yet growing belly. Jack wrapped his arms around her shoulder protectively as Jacob went over to him and in his stern General voice threatened

"If you ever hurt Sam, Jack …"

"I love Sam Sir, I love her with all my heart and I will never do anything to hurt her, ever" Jacob nodded and smiled, he bowed his head and Salmac surfaced

"I wish you the most of all to come, and remember if you need us for anything we will be there" both Jack and Sam thanked him.

Daniel went over to the happy couple Rommie by his side and Jade in her arms

"You guys, I'm so happy you finally got together" 

Teal'c and Janet approached them too

"You guys this is the best" Janet was smiling from ear to ear Teal'c was standing by her side a wide smile making his whole face shine

"Indeed I wish you to be as happy as we all are today" Teal'c said softly.

"Hey guys this deserves a picture Cassandra called to them, she gathered everyone for a big family photograph

Father General George Hammond, children Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and his wife Rommie Jackson and their daughter Jade, Teal'c and Dr. Janet Fraiser.

This photograph will be hanging in many living rooms and be the symbol for deep friendships and love.

"Say Cheese everyone"

"Cheese" they all smiled.   

THE END 


End file.
